El último Sangre de Dragón
by Dante Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Kurt Hummel pensaba que su vida ya era difícil, pero que sucede cuando un pequeño accidente, desata uno de los secretos más oscuros y míticos de la historia.
1. Introducción

Introducción

* * *

El Dovahkiin, o el Sangre de Dragón es un héroe el cual tiene cuerpo de hombre y alma de dragón, el cual es capaz de hablar con naturalidad la lengua del dragón, y absorber sus almas. Original e irónicamente eran mata dragones, pues en aquella época lejana los dragones eran el principal enemigo de los humanos, pues los dragones se creían superiores a ellos, pero había uno en especial llamado Alduin, que según las profecías devoraría al mundo, sino es detenido.

El último sangre de dragón que se conocía, se llamaba Ezio Auditore y vivió 200 años después de la Crisis de Oblivion; él vivió durante la gran guerra de los imperiales en contra de los capas de la tormenta; él junto con sus ayudantes, hechiceros, hermandad y armas Aedra y Daedra, pudo apenas encerrarlo en la Garganta del Mundo (hoy llamado Monte MacKinley) en Skyrim (hoy llamado Alaska).

Pero después de la muerte de Ezio, no volvió a nacer ningún sangre de dragón, por lo que al pasar los años, se fue perdiendo la esperanza, hasta que se fue olvidando; hasta que se redujo a un secreto familiar; pero ahora en la actualidad (2012) ese secretos se encuentra en peligro, pues los Thalmor (antiguo consejo del imperio, algo así como la inquisición) han hecho un pacto con los Sacerdotes Dragón, para despertar de su sueño al poderoso Alduin, y a cambio los sacerdotes revivan al viejo imperio muerto, pero lo que ninguno de los dos saben es que la única forma de despertarlo es con la ayuda de un sangre de dragón, la buen noticia es que la esperanza o perdición de la humanidad, esta cerca , en un pueblo llamado Lima, Ohio.

**Notas del autor: Primero: esta es mi primer historia así que tengan me paciencia, segundo: en este momento se preguntaran que tiene que ver esto, con glee, pero la verdad es una mezcla de glee con mi juego favorito de xbox llamado The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, de ahí si esta historia les parece un poco inusual, tercero: yo no soy propietario de glee, son de Ryan Murphy; ni de The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim es de propiedad Bethesda Game Studios , y cuarto y ultimo: hagan me saber si les gusta y quieren que siga.**

**bye**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Nota del autor: Antes que nada, quisiera agradecer sus comentario, ellos me dieron la confianza para seguir escribiendo, a si que ****comencemos.**

Capitulo 1

Extraños Indicios

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Me encontraba en la sala del coro viendo a mi hermoso novio, Blaine Anderson cantar otro dueto de amor, con mi mejor aunque muy egocéntrica amiga Rachel Berry, al verlos juntos me empezaron a salir extraños sentimientos de tristeza hacia mi novio, no por verlos abrazándose, sino por que tenia la sensación de que en cualquier momento podría perderle, mmm, tal vez tenga que ver con mi pesadilla de ayer por la noche.

* * *

-Flashback-

Me encontraba en un bosque oscuro, tenia puestas unas horribles ropas pasadas de moda como de campesino, pero de pronto de la nada salen dos ojos rojos brillantes, al verlos pude observar una furia llena de maldad, de repente una voz siniestra me empieza a hablar de la nada... "Te crees invencible, por tener el alma de dragón, pero al igual que tus antepasados, morirás a mis manos, así que disfruta de tus últimos días, pues el fin del mundo que conoces esta cerca..."

- Fin de flashback-

* * *

Solo de recordarlo me da escalofríos, pero lo más extraño que paso fue, cuando le conté a mi papa sobre mi pesadilla.

* * *

-Flashback-

Aaahhh- dije gritando, de repente volví en mis sentidos y vi que estaba en mi habitación, también pude notar un silueta familiar junto a mi cama.

Papi-dije con voz cortada.

¿Que tienes hijo?- dijo con mientras me abraza

Tuve un sueño muy feo papi- dije, mientras él secaba mis lagrimas.

¿Que soñaste hijo?- me pregunto con su voz reconfortante.

Sé que suena loco, pero... soñé que unos ojos rojos llenos de maldad, que me hablaba sobre como debería aprovechar el tiempo que me queda, por queee...-empecé a llorar, pero luego de que me calme seguí- el mundo que conozco llegaría a su fin.

Entonces note como se puso rígido y su cara perdía color.

Pero, fue solo una pesadilla, no es real, verdad papi, ¿papi?- pregunte un poco desesperado por saber su respuesta.

Claro- me respondió después de rato- ahora lo mejor es que vuelvas a dormir, y mañana después de la escuela lo hablamos, ¿ok?

Ok- fue lo último que dije antes de volver a dormir.

-Fin de flashback-

* * *

Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente yo...

¡KURT!- una voz chillona me alejo de mis pensamientos, suspire sabiendo de quien es esa voz.

¿Que pasa Rachel?-pregunte algo cansado.

¿Como que, que?, estas tan perdido en tus pensamientos que no escuchas mis opciones para cantar un solo o un dueto en las seleccionales...

Ella seguía, y seguía y seguía hablando sobre sus solos que ya me estaba...

¡KURT!, deja de ignorarme y ser tan poco cooperativo- ella dijo un tono aun más chillón.

¡Cállate de una vez Rachel!-grite al no aguantar más sus egocentrismos- Quieres saber porque no coopero, por que aunque lo hiciera, nadie me tomaría en cuenta es más...

No te quieras hacer la victima – dijo cortándome la palabra-, lo que es más si habría una victima aquí seria yo, ya que tu no solo, me gritas, sino que también me insultas eres un...

No podía soportar esta situación, por mucho más tiempo, de repente empecé a sentir más fría mi garganta; pero pronto lo olvide la sensación helada al verla insultarme más, así que no resistí más y grite:

_Liz Slen Nuz_

Mmm, algo raro paso, ya no me sentía enojado y el frío en mi garganta había desaparecido, pero de repente vi como todos en la sala me veían con ojos de shock, excepto Blaine que parecía estar asombrado y miedoso al mismo tiempo, así que seguí hacia donde se dirigían sus miradas; ahí fue cuando la vi, y todo lo que pude decir fue:

Oh

**Nota del autor: Bien aquí termina el primer capitulo oficial, quisiera decir que las palabras subrayas y cursivas serán muy importantes en la historia. Espero sus comentarios, bye.**


	3. Capítulo 2: parte 1

Capitulo 2

La escalofriante verdad: Parte 1

* * *

(POVS KURT)

_Oh_

Enfrente del coro yacía Rachel Berry congelada como una especie de cubo gigante de hielo.

¿Qué fue todo eso amigo?-dijo Finn con voz de entre shock y enojo al ver el estado de su novia; decidí ignorar su comentario y las miradas de mis compañeros para acercarme a mi novio.

Blaine-dije con voz temblorosa; entonces cuando quise tocarlo para abrazarlo, él se retiro rápidamente.

Hablaremos luego- dijo antes de irse corriendo.

Trate de perseguirlo, pero no pude alcanzarlo por que antes de salir de la escuela me tropecé con una persona, pero cuando vi de quien se trataba lo abrace y dije con voz llorosa y cortada-Papi.

* * *

(POVS BURT)

Me encontraba en la mesa de trabajo del taller, tratando de ganarme la vida, pero más que eso, era para evitar la conversación que tendría con mi hijo más tarde, ¿Cómo podría explicarle que le estado ocultando su verdadera identidad desde que prácticamente nació?, sabia que algún día tendría que tener esta conversación con él; pero todo esto cambio cuando fueron pasando los años, después de la trágica muerte de mi querida Elizabeth, me prometí firmemente alejarlo de ese mundo tan peligroso; por que mi mayor temor , era que cuando esto se supiera, vendrían a por él y me lo arrebatarían, tal y como ya lo hicieron con Elizabeth…..oh mi querida Elizabeth como desearía que estuvieras aquí, sabrías exactamente que hacer en esta situación; fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que tenia lagrimas en mis ojos, me las limpie y vi que ya casi era la hora de que Kurt saliera del Club Glee, así que decidí que seria inútil postergarlo, entonces cerré el taller, me puse mi abrigo, agarre las llaves del auto, lo encendí y puse rumbo hacia Mckinley.

Después de estacionar el auto, me puse rumbo a la puerta principal, pero alguien salió disparado, ahí pude observar aun conflictivo Blaine huyendo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo sentí como alguien caía sobre mí, y entonces lo vi.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

¿Qué te paso Kurt?, ¿Tiene algo que ver con Blaine, verdad?- mi padre me pregunto preocupado.

Yo solo asentí y aguantándome las lagrimas dije- ¿Podemos ir a casa papi?- él solo asintió y me llevo al auto; durante el camino nadie dijo nada, pero cuando por fin llegamos, me llevo a la cocina, nos sentamos, y él finalmente dijo- Ahora que te has tranquilizado me podrías decir que paso en la escuela- asentí, di un suspiro y dije

-Rachel y yo estábamos teniendo una pelea sobre como ella se creía el centro del universo, ya sabes lo usual, pero esta ves, me sentí mucho más airado que antes, así que después de muchos insultos le grite-suspire y seguí- dije unas palabras muy extrañas y de repente Rachel se congelo-entonces le vi la cara y se veía mucho más pálida que la mía- entonces quería que Blaine me abrazara y me dijera que todo esto era solo un mal sueño, pero cuando lo toque, él se apartó y se fue corriendo- de repente volvieron mis lagrimas ante el amargo recuerdo- pues él tenia razón en correr, pues quien podría amar a un fenómeno como yo- dije antes de caerme a llorar.

¡Kurt Elizabeth Hummel tu no eres ningún fenómeno!-dijo mi padre con voz firme, esto me hizo sobresaltar un poco, pero poco después me calme, entonces me dijo-Kurt, recuerdas tus pesadillas que tenias cuando eras más chico- yo asentí-Nos decías a tu madre y mi, que soñabas con sangrientas batallas en contra de feroces dragones-volví a asentir, él suspiro y dijo

- Bueno Kurt, la verdad esos no eran sueños, sino eran recuerdos-en ese momento sentí como mi quijada caía-¿Como qué recuerdos?-dije con voz sorprendida-me miro y me dijo- si Kurt, por que son recuerdos de tus vidas pasadas-tomo aire y siguió- nunca te has preguntado Kurt, ¿por qué tienes esas pesadillas?, ¿por qué tus ojos cambian de color?, ¿por qué tienes oídos más sensible que los demás?, ¿por qué has aumentado de musculatura y de fuerza, si no vas al gimnasio?,¿por qué nunca te has enfermado?,¿por qué tienes tan buenos reflejos?, ¿por qué tienes una habilidad de correr más rápido que los demás?; y recientemente, ¿por qué puedes congelar a las personas con un grito? – Él me dijo y, yo solo asentí, entonces dijo- todo esto se debe a que eres….- que soy un, ¿qué papá? - dije un poco exasperado, sin importarme que lo hubiera interrumpido.

-Un sangre de dragón.

**Notas del autor: En el siguiente capitulo, se hablaran sobre los oscuros orígenes de Kurt, y que significado tienen las palabras en cursiva y subrayado, no puedo esperar, nos vemos pronto, bye.**


	4. Capitulo 2: parte 2

Capitulo 2

La escalofriante verdad: parte 2

* * *

(POVS KURT)

_-Un sangre de dragón._

¿Cómo que un sangre de dragón?- pregunte confundido.

-Si, Kurt, pero antes de contarte la historia quiero que me prometas, que no vas a enloquecer, y no me vas a interrumpir, ¿me lo prometes?-me dijo serio, y yo solo asentí.

Entonces me dijo:

-Hace muchos milenios atrás, durante la época en la que los humanos y las criaturas míticas convivían juntos, existían los Dovahkiin o Sangre de dragón, estos seres tenían cuerpos de humanos, pero tenían un alma de dragón en su interior-tomo aire y continuo- eran parte de una antigua profecía, que decía que ellos eran los únicos que podían matar de forma definitiva a los dragones, pues después de destruir su cuerpo, ellos poseían la habilidad de absorberles el alma, así ningún otro dragón podría revivirlos- entonces me vio mi cara de confusión y dijo- ya, sé que te estarás preguntando por qué los sangre de dragón mataban a los dragones; pues déjame explicarte-suspiro y siguió

-En esa época los dragones se creían que eran los seres superiores del universo, incluso más de una vez, se habían atrevido a desafiar a los Aedra y Daedra- me vio y dijo-pero eso es otra historia; pero en resumen, entre todos los dragones existía uno en especial que era el más poderoso y maligno de todos, su nombre era Alduin, y se creía que tenia el poder que tenia era suficiente como para que devorara al mundo entero; tenia la piel de escamas negras ,tenia grandes alas, garras, cuernos y unos enormes ojos rojos- en ese momento sentí escalofríos, él lo noto y dijo-si Kurt, son los mismos ojos rojos llenos de maldad, de tu pesadilla, eso quiere decir que él trataba de comunicarse contigo a través de tus sueños; fue por eso que me asuste cuando me lo contaste, ¿ahora lo entiendes?-asentí- pero no te preocupes hace muchos siglos que fue encerrado y puesto a dormir, por el sangre de dragón, más poderoso hasta ahora; Ezio Auditore.

-Bueno, entonces lo que sigue es contarte que significados tienen los gritos- me vio, y siguió- estos son palabras antiguas en lengua dragón; es por eso que cuando lanzan fuego o hielo, solo están, hablando; cada grito esta formado por 3 palabras; sé que te estarás pensado que significan las palabras que le gritaste a tu amiga, estoy casi seguro que le gritaste _Liz Slen Nuz,_- yo solo asentí- significan: _Hielo-Carne-Estatua, _cada grito se pone más fuerte si se usan juntas las tres palabras, pues al usar solo dos o una, perderá mucho impacto y por lo tanto será más débil, otra cosa es que, ningún grito es igual , ni formado por las mismas palabras- me vio con una mirada nostálgica y dijo- Se que te estarás preguntando como se tanto acerca de los sangre de dragón, ¿verdad?-a lo que yo asentí- pues déjame decirte que todo comenzó, cuando tu naciste.

* * *

-Flashback-

(POVS BURT)

No lo podía creer, ¡al fin soy padre!, me siento tan feliz y protector al ver a mi primer hijo en brazos de su bella madre, es lo más hermoso que jamás había visto.

-Entonces, ¿ya saben, como se llamara su bebe?-pregunto una enfermera.

-Kurt Elizabeth Hummel- respondí lleno de orgullo, ella me sonrió y salió de nuestro cuarto, entonces me dirigí junto a mi bella familia.

¿Como te sientes mi amor?- le pregunte a mi querida Elizabeth.

-Muy feliz, ¡no puedo creer que al fin somos padres!- dijo entre sollozos, a lo que yo la abrece, y le di un beso; entonces entro el doctor con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo esta la feliz parej….

-De repente se congelo el doctor, yo estaba confundido, pero pude observar que mi esposa y mi hijo seguían igual, me preguntaba que demonios…

-_El niño es nuestro, dánoslo enseguida-dijo una misteriosa voz._

..a?-termino el doctor cuando todo regreso a la normalidad, le di una mirada a mi esposa y ella me dio una mirada y entonces le dije fingiendo una sonrisa - Muy feliz.

Días después del incidente en el hospital ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que llegamos a casa.

Burt…-dijo mi esposa sacándome de mis pensamientos-si-conteste.

Creo que necesitamos hablar de lo que paso en el hospital-dijo nerviosa.

Creo que tienes razón, entonces…-dije sin saber como continuar esta conversación.

-Mira, lo que pasa es que nuestro hijo jamás será como los demás- ¿a que te refieres?- pregunte un poco confundido.

-Pues, Kurt no es 100% humano, solo su cuerpo lo es, pero su alma es de dragón- entonces me empecé a reír, hasta que vi que me miraba con una mirada seria.

¿Hablas enserio?-pregunte aun en shock- si- me contesto.

-¿Cómo sabes que eso es cierto?, suena un poco fantasioso para mí.-respondí.

-Bueno, te contaré toda la verdad, pero tienes que prometerme que me vas a creer- me dijo-si- le respondí.

-Yo soy una hechicera-en ese momento creí que estaba soñando-vengo de una antigua y poderosa familia de hechiceros, por tu cara te estarás preguntando como supe lo de nuestro hijo, pues cuando estaba embarazada comencé a ver visiones de un poderoso guerrero de piel pálida y ojos cambiantes, fue entonces que me puse a investigar y halle una antigua profecía de los sangre de dragón o también llamados Dovahkiin; pero fue hoy cuando vi a nuestro hijo y escuchamos la voz de un sacerdote dragón, fue que lo corrobore- decir que estaba asombrado seria una blasfemia, entonces lo único que dije fue

- ¿porqué nunca fuiste totalmente sincera conmigo? - pues la verdad si quería pero…, tenia miedo de que creyeras que era una loca y que nos dejaras- dijo entre lagrimas; entonces la abrace y la bese, entonces le dije- No me importa que seas una hechicera, o que nuestro hijo sea un poderoso guerrero, es más eso me alegra, pues ahora sé que nuestras vidas jamás serán aburridas-dije riendo un poco- además de que los amo demasiado como para querer dejarlos por cosas tan pequeñas como esas-entonces nos besamos, pero de pronto se escucho una explosión el la puerta.

¿Qué fue eso?- susurre-Ya llegaron-ella susurró

-¿Quiénes?-pregunte confundido-Los sacerdotes dragones- me voltio a ver; entonces me beso con una pasión como si fuera la ultima vez que lo hiciéramos.

-Burt, quiero que me prometas que cuidaras de nuestro hijo, cuando él este listo para aceptar su destino, quiero que él abra el cofre que esta escondido en el sótano - dijo con tono de suplica,entonces me entrego un libro-esto es lo que tú debes saber de los sangre de dragón, para que así por lo menos lo puedas comprenderlo y ayudarlo-termino en sollozos- Por supuesto que lo haré,-dije agarrando el libro- pero ¿Por qué me dices eso?- pregunte.

-Por qué la única forma de matar a los sacerdotes dragón es un ataque de resplandor de sacrificio- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?- pregunte interrumpiéndola

-Quiere decir que tengo que sacrificar mi vida, para que ellos no los puedan dañar- en ese momento me opuse y dije- No, no lo hagas, debe haber otra manera- me sonríe y me beso la nariz- lo siento pero es la única forma, te amo, cuida mucho de Kurt-intente retenerla, pero ella se zafo; después de eso escuche una fuerte explosión, y vio a mi bebe que estaba llorando por el ruido; lo calme y le dije

-Kurt, te prometo cuidarte y protegerte por el resto de mi vida- empecé a sollozar al pensar en mi difunta esposa.

-Fin del flashback-

* * *

(POVS KURT)

No, lo podía creer todo lo que mi familia había pasado, estaba llorando, al pensar que mi madre tuvo que sacrificar su vida para salvar la mía, entonces sentí dos brazos que me envolvían.

-Kurt lo que paso, no fue tu culpa, fueron esos malditos sacerdotes, ellos son los verdaderos…-papá-lo interrumpí.

Si- me contesto-

-Estoy listo-se me quedo viendo hasta que entendió

-¿Estas, seguro? –me pregunto- si.-

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Después de salir de la escuela me fui directo a mi casa, para meditar las cosas, entonces decidí que tenia que hacer, tome el teléfono y lo llame.

-Hola-me contesto.

-Lo encontré-

**Nota del autor: Aclaraciones futuras, en la historia, Burt y Carole nunca se conocieron, Kurt si fue a Dalton, espero que aclare sus dudas que pudieran salir, y por ultimo les dejo el la pagina donde puede venir como se vería el dragón Alduin, bye.**

/art/Alduin-298092192


	5. Capítulo 3: parte 1

Capitulo 3

El diario: parte 1

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Nos encontrábamos mi padre y yo en el sótano de nuestra casa, hacia mucho tiempo que no bajaba aquí, pues el sótano es un lugar muy deprimente, y más ahora, después de saber la verdadera causa de la muerte de mi madre, me pregunto como serian las cosas si fuera normal como los demás niños( refiriéndome a ser normal sin poderes, por que yo soy normal con mi preferencia sexual), tal vez ella seguiría con vida….

Kurt-dijo mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos-si-le conteste.

-Ya es hora- dijo entregándome un collar en forma de dragón- ¿qué es esto?-me sonrió-este es el emblema de los sangre de dragón- después apretó un botón que jamás había visto aquí en el sótano, tal ves sea por que las veces que vine era solo un niño, no se, tal vez…

Entonces de repente del suelo emergió un cofre de aspecto antiguo y mágico; pero al verlo más de cerca pude observar que tenia un cerrojo en forma de dragón… igual que mi collar, entonces le di un mirada a mi padre el pareció entenderme y dijo

-Estaré arriba si me necesitas- dijo dándome un apretón en el hombro, después se fue; y entonces me quede yo y el extraño cofre.

Al acercarme coloque mi collar, justo en la hendidura de la cerradura, entonces me di cuenta de que era movible y le di una vuelta a la derecha y de pronto se abrió.

Cuando lo abrí note que solo contenía una carta y una especie de libro cuya portada es la misma que mí emblema, entonces abrí la carta y la leí:

_Para mi querido hijo Kurt:_

_Kurt, si estas leyendo esto tu padre ya te habrá contado sobre lo que paso, días después de regresamos del hospital, quiero que sepas que lo que pasó no fue y jamás será tu culpa, así que no te tortures por eso._

_Bien, aclarado esto, sé que en estos momentos tendrás mil preguntas sobre quien eres realmente y cual es tu responsabilidad con el mundo, quisiera poder estar ahí y contestártelas, pero como no puedo, y el tiempo se me acaba, solo te diré que el libro que esta adjunto con esta carta, es uno de los únicos libros escritos por el más poderoso sangre de dragón de la historia, pero no he podido abrirlo._

_Pues la única forma es lanzarle un grito o también llamados Thu'um, cualquiera que de los que ya manejes, y si ya sé que los has lanzado, por que sino no habría todavía motivos para leer la carta._

_Bueno ya no me queda tiempo, así que lo único que me queda decirte es que me alegra que eligieras seguir con tu destino, quiero que sepas que tu papá y yo siempre te amaremos y estaremos orgullosos de ti pase lo que pase._

_Con todo mi amor_

_ Elizabeth Hummel _

Después de leer la carta sentí como había derramado algunas lagrimas, que suerte tenia por contar con una madre como ella, ojala no hubiera muerto…. ¡Kurt deja de pensar en eso!, tu mamá te dijo que no era tu culpa, ahora solo te queda abrir y leer ese libro.

Observe el libro y me pregunte si obtendré las respuestas que busco o solo obtendré más preguntas.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

¡Al fin llegas!- le dije enojado-tenias que haber llegado hace horas.

-Cálmate, ahora quiero que me digas, ¿quien diablos es?, y luego si quieres me puedes seguir molestando –dijo

Esto hizo que me molestara, pero al mismo tiempo hizo que me preguntara, que si lo que hacía era realmente lo correcto, tal vez no lo era, tal vez…

-¡Tierra a Blaine!- me grito haciendo que reaccionara- ya dime de una maldita vez de quien se trata-tome aire y dije

-Kurt.

**Notas del autor: Mañana habrá actualización, lo prometo-bye**


	6. Capítulo 3: parte 2

Capitulo 3

El diario: parte 2

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Así que me decidí, y agarre el libro, me acorde del único Thu'um que sabia y lo grite- _Liz Slen Nuz-_ entonces de repente el libro se abrió y lo empecé a leer.

_Guía para los Nuevos Sangre de Dragón_

_En el siguiente escrito relatare algunos de los puntos más importantes para ser un verdadero y poderoso sangre de dragón, como obtener los Thu'ums, cuáles son los más importantes, que habilidades poseemos además de gritar, los tipos de enemigos, aliados y tanto posibles enemigos como aliados._

* * *

-varias paginas después-

_Los Thu'ums se componen de 3 palabras en el lenguaje de los dragones, lo que las hace tremendamente poderosas. Los barbas grises en Alto Hrothgar enseñan el camino de la voz a aquellos capaces de dominarlas._

_Los distintos Thu'um no tienen orden de aprendizaje. Para desbloquear cada palabra, debes gastar 1 alma de dragón absorbida._

_Cada palabra es aprendida en una de las misteriosas piedras de dragón repartidas por Skyrim, pero también pueden ser enseñadas. Estas piedras suelen estar en las profundidades de las antiguas ruinas, como también en la superficie._

* * *

-varias páginas después-

_Thu'ums con sus localizaciones _

_Fo Krah Diin (Aliento de escarcha): Tu aliento es el invierno, tu Thu'um una ventisca. Donde encontrarlo:_ _Folgunthur, Altar de Cuna Celeste y Cresta del Osario._

_Yol Toor Shul (Aliento de fuego): Inhala el aire, exhala el fuego y contempla el Thu'um como a un infierno. Donde encontrarlo: Garganta del Mundo, Garganta de Peña Partida y Túmulo del Hombre de Polvo._

_Zun Haal Viik (Desarmar): Gritar desafía al acero, mientras arrancas el arma de la mirada del rival. Donde encontrarlo: Guarida de Marea Argéntea, Pico de Sangre de los Antiguos y Santuario del Velo de la Nieve._

_Faas Ru Maar (Desasosiego): Y los débiles temerán al Thu'um, y huirán aterrorizados. Donde encontrarlo: Roca de la Bruja Muerta, Laberinto de Shalidor y Mirador de la Lengua Perdida._

_Joor Zah Fruul (Desgarro de dragones): Tu voz arremete contra la mismísima alma de un dragón, forzando a la bestia a que aterrice. Donde encontrarlo: Garganta del Mundo (Las 3 se aprenden a la vez)._

_Lok Vah Koor (Despejar cielos): La misma Skyrim se rinde ante el Thu'um, a medida que despejas la niebla y el inclemente tiempo. Donde encontrarlo: Alto Hrothgar (Las 3 se aprenden a la vez)._

_Liz Slen Nuz (Forma de hielo):_ _Tu Thu'um congela a un oponente sólido. Donde encontrarlo: Saarthal, Monte Anthor y Cripta del Páramo Gélido._

_Fus Ro Dah (Fuerza implacable): Tu Voz es puro poder, apartando todo y a todos los que se interpongan. Donde encontrarlo: Túmulo de las Cataratas Lúgubres y Alto Hrothgar._

_Su Grah Dun (Furia elemental): El Thu'um imbuye a tus armas con la velocidad del viento, permitiendo ataques más rápidos con ellas. Donde encontrarlo: Cráter del Diente de Dragón, Baluarte de Viento Aullante y Estatua de Meridia._

_Strun Bah Qo (Invocación de tormenta): Un grito a los cielos, un grito a las nubes, que despierta la fuerza destructiva del relámpago de Skyrim. Donde encontrarlo: Ruinas de Puerta Alta, Hueste de Forel y Templo de Skuldafn._

_Od Ah Viing (Invocar dragón): ¡Odahviin! __Escucha mi voz y muéstrate. Te invoco en mi hora de necesidad. Donde encontrarlo: Garganta del Mundo (Las 3 se aprenden a la vez)._

_Raan Mir Tah (Lealtad animal): Un grito pidiendo ayuda de las bestias salvajes, que vendrán a luchar en tu defensa. Donde encontrarlo: Angarvunde, Cuesta del Antiguo y Tumba de Ysgramor._

_Hun Kaal Zoor (Llamada de valor): Los valientes de Sovngarde oyen tu Voz y viajan más allá del tiempo y el espacio para prestarte ayuda. Donde encontrarlo: Sovngarde (Las 3 se aprenden a la vez)._

_Krii Lun Aus (Marca de la muerte): Habla y deja que tu Voz anuncie la muerte, mientras que la armadura y la fuerza vital de un rival se debilitan. Donde encontrarlo: Torre de Vista del Otoño, Santuario de la Hermandad Oscura y Cueva Abandonada._

_Kaan Drem Ov (Paz de Kyne): La Voz amansa a las bestias salvajes, que pierden el deseo de huir o combatir. Donde encontrarlo: Túmulo del Hogar Enlutado, Ragnvald y Ayuno de Rannveig._

_Zul Mey Gut (Proyectar voz): El Thu'um se oye, pero se desconoce su fuente, engañando a aquellos que la buscan. Donde encontrarlo: Punta Mellada (Las 3 se consiguen al mismo tiempo)._

_Tiid Klo Ul (Ralentizar tiempo): Grita al tiempo y ordénale que obedezca, mientras el mundo que te rodea permanece inmóvil. Donde encontrarlo: Korvanjund, Laberintia y Punta de la Arpía._

_Laas Yah Nir (Susurro del aura): Tu Voz no es un grito, sino un susurro, que revela las fuerzas vitales de todos y cada uno. Donde encontrarlo: Cima del Viento Norte, Valthume y Volunruud._

_Wuld Nah Kest (Torbellino arrollador): El Thu'um se apresura a avanzar, llevándote a su paso con la velocidad de una tempestad. Donde encontrarlo: Alto Hrothgar, Volskygge y Respiro del Muerto._

_Feim Zii Grom (Volverse etéreo):_ _El Thu'um llega al Vacío, cambiando tu forma a una que no pueda dañar o ser dañada. Donde encontrarlo: Ustengrav, Cumbre del Salto de los Bardos y Túmulo de la Cuaderna de Hierro._

_Pero al transcurrir el tiempo los nuevos sangre de dragón, adquirirán hereditariamente uno de los Thu'ums sin necesidad de tener ir a esos lugares o adquirir alguna alma de dragón._

* * *

-varias páginas después-

_Como conseguir los hechizos_

_Para obtenerlos hay varias formas, las cuales se mencionaran enseguida._

_Busca a maestros: Lo primero que necesitas para convertirte en un gran hechicero es tener buenos maestros. Repartidos por Skyrim hay entrenadores para todas las artes. Los aprendices pueden mejorar tus habilidades hasta nivel 50; el experto hasta nivel 75 y el maestro hasta el nivel 90. Para llegar hasta 100 tendrás que practicar tú mismo, pues no quedan maestros en Skyrim que puedan enseñarte algo._

_Apúntate a las clases:_ _En el colegio de Hibernalia hay entrenadores de casi todas las artes. Además de venderte hechizos, te encargarán misiones especializadas en cada familia de magia. Si las completas conseguirás conjuros especiales y muy poderosos._

* * *

_-varias páginas después-_

_Los Thalmor_

_Como una rama del Dominio Aldmeri, los Thalmor buscan unificar las provincias de Tamriel a través de un gobierno de liderazgo con los elfos que sostienen cargos en todos los lugares de poder._

_Están muy profundamente ofendidos por la victoria de Tiber Septim en Valenwood. Los miembros de los Thalmor han jurado ha acabar con el culto de Talos en el imperio. _

_El concordato blanco y dorado puso fin a la guerra de Cydoriil dando autoridad a los Thalmor para prohibir el culto a Talos, a pesar de muchos creyentes devotos, incluyendo el mismo emperador, tuvieron que ceder para acabar con la gran guerra._

_Los elfos Altmer por nacimiento son miembros de los Thalmor, llevan largas túnicas encapuchadas, su piel pude variar de color, pero lo que nunca varia son sus característicos ojos color miel y su corta estatura con una compleja musculatura._

_Pero, lo que yo sé que nadie más sospecha, es que los Thalmor quieren acabar con los funcionarios del imperio para hacerse con el poder._

Después de leer esta parte en especial del libro, me di cuenta de que las descripciones físicas de los Thalmor eran iguales a las de…..

De repente un mensaje me llego de la única persona que pensé que no me volvería hablar.

-Bandeja de entrada-

Nos vemos en mi casa antes de la escuela, necesitamos hablar-Blaine.

**Notas del autor: Lose, es mucha explicación, pero es necesaria para que los capítulos posteriores puedan entenderse, bueno me despido-bye**


	7. Capítulo 4: parte 1

Capitulo 4

Intereses cruzados: parte 1

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Después de leer el mensaje que me envió Blaine, me puse muy pensativo sobre lo que tenia que hacer; mi mente estaba llenas de preguntas; como ¿Debo ir?, ¿Cómo debo decírselo?, ¿Me aceptara o él simplemente huirá?

Así que, me fui a dormir, le dije buenas noches a mi padre, me duche y me cambie, y después de todo ese tiempo que tuve para pensar al final decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer, era ir a la casa de Blaine, enfrentarlo y decirle la verdad de quien realmente era y para ver si aun con esto seguiríamos juntos o no.

-Al día siguiente-

Después de desayunar, me lave los dientes y le hice un desayuno saludable a mi padre, él al fin bajo me saludo y sabia que era hora de decirle la verdad.

-Papá, creo que es hora de ir a hablar con Blaine y decirle la verdad-le dijo serio, el me miro y dijo-¿Estás seguro?-, a lo que yo asentí, pero de repente muchos recuerdos de ayer me llegaron al cerebro y tuve que preguntarle.

-¿Papá, que pasara ahora con el asunto de la escuela?- me miro y dijo-Después de que vallas a hablar con Blaine, yo voy a ir a Mckinley a hablar con tus amigos y convencerlos de que no digan nada, después de todo si son tus amigos lo entenderán- asentí.

-Bueno, es un largo viaje hasta Westerville, así que te amo y nos vemos al rato o no, dependiendo como valla todo- el asintió y me abrazo.

-También te amo hijo, así que pase lo que pase, eso nunca va a cambiar, y quisiera que me mandaras un mensaje para ver como resultan las cosas, ¿ok?

-Ok-dije tratando de que no me salieran las lagrimas.

-Durante el trayecto-

Ok, mientras mas lo pienso, más pienso que es un error el venir a verlo, pues lo peor que puede pasar es que el amor me mi vida piense que soy un monstruo y que en cuanto me vea saldrá huyendo despavorido- _Claro así se te van a ir los nervios- _como no voy a tener nervios, pues… un momento estoy teniendo una pelea con mi mente, si que en realidad debo relajarme, miro la hora-suspiro- en menos de media hora sabré la verdad.

-Residencia Anderson-

Al fin he llegado después de una exhausta pelea mental conmigo mismo, que obviamente nadie gano-_eso no es cierto- _hay ya cállate, llegue a la residencia de mi novio, o futuro ex-novio-_Cuanta fe tienes en ti mismo (nótese sarcasmo)-_no empieces; así que me acerque a la puerta toque el timbre y espere a que me abrieran.

-Hola-dijo Blaine tan guapo como siempre.

-Hola- le conteste incomodo.

Cuando entramos, nos sentamos en el sillón de su casa, que ahora que recuerdo estaba tan llenos de recuerdos, es más me acuerdo que una vez….

-Kurt- dijo esa voz celestial sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Si-le dije algo nervioso.

-¿Podemos hablar de lo que paso en la escuela ayer?-dijo, a lo que yo asentí.

-Claro, mira la verdad es que no soy un 100% humano-lo mire y no pareció inmutarse, así que seguí- soy una especie de guerrero legendario con cuerpo de humano y alma de dragón; me llaman Dovahkiin o Sangre de Dragón; se supone que estoy predestinado a salvar al mundo y más por que ahora parece que el mayor y más poderoso de todos los dragones ha despertado llamado Alduin, y al parecer quiere matarme-lo mire y no decía nada

-Así que si crees que soy un loco o que nuestra relación debe terminar, lo entiendo, es más yo….-pero fui interrumpido cuando dos labios carnosos se pusieron junto a los míos, fundiéndonos en un apasionado beso al que yo respondí más que seguro, pero de pronto me acorde de la situación y aunque no quisiera despegue mis labios de los suyos y le dije intentando recuperar el aliento

-Blaine, dime que significa esto- él me miro sonriéndome.

-Significa que yo te amo y te amare por siempre no importa quien seas en realidad, es más si hay alguien que debería ser más comprensible a cerca de ser diferente soy yo- la última parte la dijo como para el mismo; eso me hizo volver a pensar en las características de los Thalmor, tal ves –Kurt- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos-si-le conteste

-Que tal si nos movemos del sofá a mi habitación-dijo ronroneándome en el cuello

-Si- le conteste intentándome concentrarme en el problema que ahora tenia en mis jeans; después de eso nos besamos hasta llegar a su puerta, cuando se detuvo y me dijo- Que tal si paso primero, pues te tengo una sorpresa preparada al lado del otro lado de la puerta-dijo guiñándome el ojo; a lo que yo me ruborice, -espera, tengo que enviarle un mensaje a mi padre, para decirle que no volveré a casa- le dije, y el respondió- no te preocupes amor, antes que anochezca le enviamos el mensaje.-

Entonces abrió la puerta y al otro lado estaba una hermosa imagen, de la puerta a la cama estaba lleno de pétalos, velas por todas partes, y música de fondo; es lo que siempre quise; él entro primero, y después yo entre y cuando pensé que estaba en la novena nube, sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, de pronto todo se volvió negro y lo ultimo que escuche antes de desmayarme fue

-Buenas noches gay face-

**Notas del autor: Primero: que ya no podré publicar siempre todos los días pues tengo escuela, :( y segundo: que todavía faltan a la historia muchos más giros y más drama-bye.**


	8. Capítulo 4: parte 2

Capitulo 4

Intereses cruzados: parte 2

* * *

(POVS BURT)

Después de decirle la verdad a Kurt me sentí como si un peso enorme fuera removido de mis hombros; entonces después de darle un apretón en el hombro confortante, decidí que tenía que tener un tiempo a solas para que pudiera resolver sus sentimientos que ahora sin duda alguna estarían muy confusos.

Entonces decidí que debería matar el tiempo, para así ya no preocuparme más; así que estaba viendo un partido de fútbol cuando de pronto se escucho un Thu'um, fue cuando supe que por fin mi hijo estaba aceptando su destino; mmm… tal ves cuando se hayan calmado las cosas le preguntare que le hizo cambiar de opinión, aunque estoy casi seguro de que es.

Cuando iban a ser las once de la noche escuche pasos que provenían del sótano, entonces lo vi y le pregunte:

-¿Te encuentras bien?-el solo asintió.

-Buenas noches-dijo con tono cansado- yo asentí, y apague el televisor y me fui directo a dormir; pero justo antes de dormir me quede con el pendiente de como esto cambiaría a partir de ahora y para siempre la vida de Kurt.

-Al día siguiente-

Me desperté por el olor a comida, pero yo sabia que solo seria comida saludable, pues después de un infarto, yo quiero cuidar mi salud; pues si muero ¿quien cuidara de Kurt?

Así que me duche, me cambie, y baje las escaleras viendo a mi hijo terminando de hacer el desayuno; entonces lo note nervioso y justo cuando le quería preguntar que le sucedía, él me dijo:

-Papá, creo que es hora de ir a hablar con Blaine y decirle la verdad-me dijo con tono serio, yo lo mire y le dije-¿Estás seguro?-, a lo que él asintió.

-¿Papá, que pasara ahora con el asunto de la escuela?- me pregunto de repente, entonces le mire y le dije-Después de que vayas a hablar con Blaine, yo voy a ir a Mckinley a hablar con tus amigos y convencerlos de que no digan nada, después de todo si son tus amigos lo entenderán- entonces asintió

-Bueno, es un largo viaje hasta Westerville, así que te amo y nos vemos al rato o no, dependiendo como valla todo- asentí y lo abrace.

-También te amo hijo, así que pase lo que pase, eso nunca va a cambiar, y quisiera que me mandaras un mensaje para ver como resultan las cosas, ¿ok?-le dije con toda la honestidad que tenia, pues de ahora en adelante ya no habría más secretos.

-Ok-dijo tratando de que no se le salieran las lagrimas.

Entonces tomo las llaves del auto y se fue.

Así, que sabia que era obvio que Kurt no iría a la escuela por lo que, me tuve que esperar hasta la hora de Glee para poder hablar tranquilamente con los adolescentes.

-Trayecto a Mckinley-

Entonces me encontraba en camino cuando me acorde que todavía no recibía ningún mensaje de Kurt, eso era extraño pues él me enviaría uno para decirme si seguía teniendo o no una relación con Blaine. Mmm…. hablando de Blaine, él tiene un aspecto que, no lose, que se parecen a los thelmer, no, mmm… los Thalmor si se llaman los Thalmor, si pues así los describía Elizabeth, pero… no puede ser; pues él no tiene esas inconfundibles orejas de elfo; entonces sin darme cuenta había llegado a Mckinley.

-Sala del Coro-

Así que armado de valor, me dirigía hacia la sala del coro, esperando a que todos los amigos de mi hijo hubieran olvidado todo el asunto; pero yo sabía que eso seria demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

En cuanto entre todos me vieron con miradas curiosas, y algo temerosas, entonces dije lo único que se me ocurría en estos momentos: -Hola-

Pero nadie me contesto nada, y antes de que pudiera hablar una chica que ya había visto antes, creo que se llama Rachel se levanto se dirigió hacia donde yo me encontraba y me dijo:

-Su hijo es un verdadero monstruo, espero que lo sepa- en ese momento me dieron ganas de golpearla, pero me acorde cuál era mi misión, me tranquilice y le conteste:

-Mi hijo no es ningún monstruo él es…-Claro que si lo es- dijo ahora un muchacho con piel blanca y pelo negro, creo que se llama Finn; pero_… Deja de estar divagando y respóndele…. _Esta bien.

-No lo es, solo porque tenga poderes que los pueden congelar con un simple grito; no significa que sea un monstruo- ¡Guau!, eso sonaba mejor en mi cabeza… -¿Que quiere decir con eso?- pregunto Mercedes, a ella si la conocía bien pues pasaba mucho tiempo con nosotros.

-Esta bien les diré la verdad-entonces procedí a contarles todo y para cuando acabe, la mayoría incluido el profesor Schuester se encontraban con lagrimas en los ojos, entonces les dije- me prometen no contarle a nadie sobre esto, ¿verdad?- a lo que ellos asintieron.

Entonces me sentí mejor, pero todavía preocupado, por que aún no recibía ningún mensaje de Kurt.

* * *

(POVS SUE)

Me encontraba caminando hacia la práctica de cheerios para bajarles la autoestima y hacer que sufrieran mucho físicamente, lo normal; cuando de pronto me encontraba fuera del estúpido Club Glee, y escuche lo que decía el papá de Porcelana, y para cuando termino de contar la historia; estaba más que decidía a hablar con aquel hombre.

**Notas del autor: Ya se, no he publicado nada desde hace días, pero además de la escuela, he tenido problemas para saber como continuar con la historia, pero no se preocupen les prometo que los días que no publique se los repondré luego; y en el siguiente capitulo sabremos que paso con Kurt-bye.**


	9. Capítulo 4: parte 3

Capítulo 4

Intereses cruzados: parte 3

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Cuando desperté sentí como tenía mis manos amarradas, además de un intenso dolor de cabeza y que no podía ver nada, pero debe ser el hecho de que tenía los ojos tapados; entonces mi primer pensamiento fue ¿Dónde esta Blaine?; pero también me llego el recuerdo de antes de desmayarme, era una voz, si, ya me acuerdo de esa voz; así que me enoje y grite:

-¡Sebastián, Sebastián, donde estas cobarde!- pero de repente sentí a alguien junto a mí, me preparaba para sentir algún golpe o un insulto a mi o a mi ropa, pero lo que no esperaba, era sentir como alguien me besaba; mmm conozco bien estos labios, así que después de mucho rato besándonos, le dije recuperando mi aliento:

-Blaine- el me acaricio y dijo con voz dulce

-Aquí estoy amor.

-¿Por qué Sebastián, nos hizo esto?, creí que había cambiado, creí que de verdad que tenia a una buena persona en el fondo-dije llorando

-No lo se amor; pero lo mejor seria ver que es lo que él quiere— entonces sentí como un pinchazo en mi hombro, pero decidí no prestarle atención.

-Creo que tienes razón es más….-pero de repente empecé a sentir mucho sueño y empezaba a cerrar los ojos cuando escuchaba a Sebastián decir:

-El Dovahkiin va en camino-

* * *

-Horas después-

(POVS BLAINE)

¡Que hice!, sabia que no debería haber llamado a Sebastián, pero lo tuve que hacer; todo por el legado de mis antepasados, yo sabia que ser un Thalmor seria mucho problema, pero no creía que fuera tanto, pero ¿por qué tuve que descubrir que mi hermoso novio era un sangre de dragón?

Sé que no es la culpa ser Kurt ser quien es, al igual que nos es mi culpa ser quien soy; pero lo que si es mi culpa es que mi novio este inconsciente en un avión hacia un destino peligroso, pero ahora no hay marcha atrás, todo lo que tengo que hacer es esperar para ver si las cosas salgan bien sin que Kurt resulte herido.

-Blaine- me susurro Sebastián.

-Si- le conteste.

-Hemos llegado, despiértalo-yo no quería hacerlo es más…

-Blaine entre más rápido lo despiertes, más rápido acabaremos con esto-yo solo asentí.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

-Kurt, Kurt, despierta por favor amor-

Volví a mis sentidos, creo que esta es la segunda vez que me pasa en un mismo día, es…

-Kurt- una hermosa voz me volvió a llamar.

-Si- le conteste un poco adormilado

-Hemos llegado- me dijo y entonces me di cuenta de todo lo que pasaba, por supuesto Sebastián era un Thalmor, por lo tanto ya sabía donde nos encontrábamos; pobre de Blaine se ha metido en un gran dilema y todo por mi culpa, pero yo lo resolveré.

Entonces nos bajaron de ese avión, me desamarraron y me quitaron la venda.

-Hola, gay face, como te encuentras, dormiste bien-dijo con su tono burlón.

-Claro Sebastián, y ya que me secuestraste solo tengo una pregunta, ¿no crees que hace mucho frio en La Garganta del mundo?- a lo que el me miro sorprendido.

-¿Cómo diablos sabes que estamos ahí?-dijo, yo le di una risa burlona y dije

-Crees que soy tonto, yo se por qué me secuéstrate, sé que quieres liberar al dragón Alduin- su boca se abrió más de lo que un humano pudiera abrir; entonces la cerro y saco una pistola.

-Bravo, gay face, bravo tus poderes de deducción me asombran, ahora te diré lo que va a pasar, ves esa pared que cubre la entrada de la cueva, lo que vas a hacer es lanzarle un grito, la pared se abrirá, Alduin será libre y ustedes serán libres, sencillo ¿no crees?- entonces me reí, a lo que él me dio una mirada mortal.

-Bueno, dime ¿por qué debería hacerte caso, si con un simple grito te puedo congelar?- él fue, quien rio ahora.

-Bueno es sencillo Gay Face, por que si no lo haces tu precioso novio muere-antes que pudiera hacer algo agarro a Blaine y la apunto la pistola en la cabeza.

-Suéltalo Suricata- pero cuando quería acercarme él golpeo a Blaine con su mano libre, lo que hizo que aumentara mi ira.

-Kurt, mejor hazle caso, por favor-dijo con una voz que me hizo querer llorar, así que solo asentí y me dirigí hacia la pared de la cueva.

-Ves gay face, todo es más fácil cuando cooperas- yo intente ignorar su voz.

-Perdóname mamá-susurre llorando, y entonces grite

_-Liz Slen Nuz-_

De repente la pared de la cueva empezó a brillar, y entonces la pared empezó a moverse hacia abajo y una terrible fuerza me tiro muy lejos de ahí.

Me levante y vi como Sebastián libero a Blaine, y justo cuándo iba para abrasarlo, él salió de la cueva y todo lo que pude pronunciar fue

-Alduin

**Notas del autor: Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publique, pero les tengo buenas noticias, por unos días no tendré clases así que les publicare los capítulos que les debo :) –bye.**


	10. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

El recuentro:

* * *

(POVS KURT)

_-Alduin._

**-**_**No lo podía creer, mis pesadillas por fin se hicieron realidad, el dragón con el que había soñado durante meses ahora estaba frente a mí, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo-**_

-_Tienes razón no puedes hacer nada para detenerme, eres débil al igual que tus antepasados, al igual que tu madre-_

_**-Cállate, si no mal recuerdo, tú fuiste el único que fue encerrado por Ezio, además ¿por qué te comunicas a través de mis pensamientos y no por palabras?-**_

_-No seas estúpido, en este punto de la historia, tú mismo deberías saber que si yo hablo podría destruir al mundo; que es lo mismo está en mis planes, pero ahora mismo lo único que quiero es la venganza-_

_**-¿Venganza?, supongo que contra a mi, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué te hice yo para merecerlo?-**_

_-Fácil, ser un Sangre de Dragón, después de ti ya no habrá ningún otro, así que por lo tanto, mi reinado de terror y destrucción jamás será detenido-_

Pero, entonces antes de responderle me acorde de Blaine, y me fui corriendo hacia él, y lo abrace, pero de pronto Sebastián, empezó a reírse, lo cuál me hizo enojar más de lo que ya estaba.

-Supongo que debes estar feliz Sebastián los sueños de tus antepasados se hecho realidad, ¿no es así sucio Thalmor?- le dije muy enojado; pero él se siguió riendo.

-¿Crees que soy un Thalmor, gay face?- me dijo con su estúpido tono burlón.

-Claro que si, por qué de otra forma, ¿Cómo te enterarías de que soy un Sangre de Dragón?, o ¿Cómo te enterarías donde estaba la cueva donde estaba atrapado Alduin?, eh, respóndeme, antes de que te obligue a que me respondas- dije con el tono de más odio que tenia.

-Bueno, si quieres saber la verdad gay face, te lo diré todo- tomo aire y dijo.

-La verdad es que tampoco soy totalmente humano, pero no soy tan débil como para ser un Thalmor- dijo con su sonrisa de suricata característica- la única verdad es que soy un sacerdote dragón-

Esas palabras me pusieron tan furioso, pues antes, Sebastián solo me desagradaba por ser el estúpido que quería robarme a mi novio, pero después tuvo que secuéstrame y amenazar de muerte a mi novio, y ahora me entero de que él es igual a los malditos que mataron a mi madre…; mmm...que extraño estoy empezando a sentir mucha energía concentrada en mis manos; pero eso nos es importante ahora, así que me voltee a verlo muy enojado y entonces grite:

-¡UN SACERDOTE DRAGÓN!-me estoy enojando demasiado, tal ves debería calmarme, puede que estos sean mis últimos momentos vivos con Blaine y tendría que aprovecharlos, por lo que lo abrace más fuerte.

-Claro… un momento ya me acuerdo a quien te pareces- que raro eso era a lo último que esperaría que me dijera en estos momentos.

-¿A quien?–le pregunte.

-A la tonta de tu madre, creí que habías muerto en la explosión, pero eso me pasa por mandar a principiantes para hacer un trabajo demasiado sencillo- en ese momento lo quería matar pero…

-Pero, quiero que antes de que mueras sepas la razón por la que se quien eres en verdad- eso hizo que se me bajara el enojo y le prestara atención.

-La verdad, todo lo que pasó fue gracias a un Thalmor que estaba contigo el día que congelaste a tu amiga enana- eso me hizo pensar en la única persona que podía ser, pero… no puede ser verdad; tiene que ser mentira, todo esto es un sueño, si eso es ….

-Bueno ya es hora de que salgas para decir la verdad, Blaine- en ese momento me quería morir, entonces lo aparte y lo mire a los ojos y vi lo que más temía; culpa, eso quiere decir que era verdad.

-Kurt yo...-pero lo interrumpí dándole una fuerte bofetada.

-Confié en ti, y me pagas así- dije con lagrimas, no se si por lo enojado o decepcionado que me encontraba.

-Cálmate gay face, no quiero que maltrates a mi nuevo novio- lo mire con odio- pues cuando tú por fin mueras, él al fin será mio-

No lo podía soportar más, así que en vez de gritarle un Thu'um, lo quería golpear pero en vez le grite:

-¡Ya cállate idiota!- en ese momento salieron dos rayos morados de mis manos y golpearon a Sebastián haciendo que chocara contra el muro de la montaña y perdiera el conocimiento.

-_Bueno, ya fue mucha charla es hora de que luchemos-_

En se momento Alduin le brillo la boca de color rojo y sabía lo que haría así que en ves de gritarle un Thu'um le lance un ataque de rayos, pero en ves de eso salieron relámpagos moradas, que entonces empezaron a luchar contra la energía del dragón maligno, era un duelo de poderes, justo cuando pensé que perdería, una extraña energía se unió a la mía, y entonces lo vi.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Sabia que me merecía que Kurt me abofeteara, también que me odiara, pues yo también me odio por lo que hice, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás ahora solo me queda ayudarlo a vencer a Alduin, y ver si todavía me ama.

-¡_Que se supone que haces!-_

_**-Estoy ayudando a mi novio a derrotarte-**_

_-Se supone que debes obedecerme, o no cumpliré el pacto que hice con tus ancestros-_

_**-No me importa, lo único que quiero es que desaparezcas de aquí-**_

_-Pero eso es imposible-_

_**-No cuando conoces el hechizo de control del espacio y tiempo-**_

En ese momento le dije a Kurt:

-Sé que no confías en mí Kurt, pero tienes que hacerlo para enviar a este dragón a la única época en qué pudieron detenerlo-él pareció captar mi mensaje y me asintió; entonces él lanzo un Thu'um

_-Liz Slen Nuz-_

En ese momento parecía que ganaríamos pero, Alduin aumento su ataque y nuestras mismas energías nos golpearon; de repente todo se volvió brilloso y luego muy oscuro.

* * *

(POVS SEBASTIÁN)

Desperté, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ¿Qué había pasado?; entonces me inundaron todos los recuerdos; mmm... así que Kurt ya puede dominar el ataque de proyectil eléctrico; pero cuando mire a mí alrededor no había nada, ni rastro de Blaine o Kurt.

_**-¿Qué había pasado?-**_

_-Los envié a un lugar muy lejano-_

Vi de donde provenía esa voz era Alduin.

_**-Pero, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-**_

_-Eso no importa, ahora lo único importante para mi es destruir a las personas que han estado protegiendo a esos dos-_

Ya lo sabia incluso en aquellos momentos Blaine protegería a Kurt; incluso si fuera en contra del pacto establecido con sus ancestros.

_**-Esta bien, entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga?-**_

_-Quiero que me digas ¿en que lugar se encuentran esas personas?-_

Yo sonreía y pensé.

_**-En Lima, Ohio-**_

**Notas del autor: Ven les dije que habría más giros y más drama y lo que prometo lo cumplo, así que nos vemos para la próxima; pero antes de que se me olvide, en el siguiente capitulo se sabrá que paso con Kurt y Blaine- bye.**


	11. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Viejos amigos:

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Me desperté con un dolor horrible en todo mi cuerpo, trate de ver dónde me encontraba, por el decorado que pude observar, al parecer me encontraba en el interior de una casa estilo hogareño de la edad media, Kurt de seguro pensaría que es de muy mal gusto.

Kurt… me pregunto que pasará con nosotros de ahora en adelante; y hablando de él ¿Dónde esta?; me intente levantar pero como estaba muy lastimado caí al suelo de la cama en donde me encontraba por lo que grite:

-ahhhhh-de inmediato apareció un señor como de 30 años con barba de candado, es alto, fornido, moreno, cabello castaño oscuro amarrado en forma de cola de caballo, tiene ojos cafés, y tiene una cicatriz en la boca que haces que su barba no se cierre por completo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado.

-Creo que si, perdona mi intromisión pero ¿quién eres tú?-pregunte, aun adolorido.

-Mi nombre es Ezio Auditore- me respondió sonriente.

No, lo podía creer; mi padre, antes de que saliera del closet; me solía contar historias sobre las hazañas del Sangre de Dragón más poderoso que jamás había existido; bueno hasta la aparición de Kurt, pero esa es mi opinión.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Soy Blaine Anderson-entonces me ayudo para volver a ponerme en la cama.

-No te preocupes tu compañero se encuentra bien- dijo en ese momento, como si supiera lo que iba a preguntar; entonces abrí la boca pero no salió ninguna palabra, por qué aún me encontraba en estado de shock; así que ordene mis ideas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunte un poco ansioso.

-Por que acabo de hablar con él-eso me sorprendió.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-fue todo lo que pude formular.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

En serio, por una vez quiero despertar después de una noche de dormir en mi cama, y no por desmayos o que me dejen inconsciente.

-Se lo que se siente- una misteriosa voz apareció.

-No me digas que lo dije en voz alta- entonces él apareció.

-Si- él era hermoso y sexy para su edad de eso no cabía duda alguna; pero para mi no había nadie más hermoso y sexy que Blaine….ah…Blaine, no sé que pasara entre nosotros, por que no se si pueda volver a confiar en él, no lo se, por qué una parte de mi quiere perdonarlo desesperadamente y que todo vuelva hacer como antes; pero otra parte de mi no quiere volverlo y desea que nunca lo hubiera conocido, ahhhhh, toda esta situación es muy frustrante, porque….

-¿Oye te encuentras bien?-me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-La verdad, estoy muy confundido-él me miro para que continuara, así que intente continuar pero no salio ninguna palabra.

-¿Me puedes decir por qué?-pregunto interesado, entonces tome aire y dije

-Es que mi novi…- pero tuve que recordar qué no sabia en donde estaba; pero lo más seguro es que estuviera en la época en la que Alduin fue capturado; por el conjuro que hizo Blaine, por lo tanto todavía no se si en esa época eran tolerantes con los homosexuales o no, así que decidí jugar a lo seguro.

-Es mi compañero-él me miro expectante- él…me mintió sobre quien era, bueno él no era el único, mira me estoy haciendo bolas; mejor te cuento la historia desde el principio; ¿esta bien?-él solo asintió.

Así le conté como me entere que de que era un Sangre de Dragón, la charla que tuve con mi padre, la carta de mi madre, así como mi charla con Blaine (omitiendo el hecho de que nos besamos acaloradamente); después como me secuestraron y me obligaron a liberar a Alduin, como descubrí la verdadera identidad de Blaine y Sebastián; y la batalla que perdí con ese maldito dragón.

-Ya veo… mira creo que deberían hablar, por que un Sangre de Dragón no es nada sin su compañero- lo mire confundido

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunte.

-Por que yo pase por una situación parecida a la tuya; mi compañera se llamaba Lydia, ella me había sacado de muchos apuros cuando yo era un aprendiz; yo la amaba mucho pero una pela nos distancio; sé que estarás pensado que les pasó o ¿me equivoco?-yo asentí.

-Lo que pasó, fue que mi batalla contra Alduin; el maldito dragón la mato; fue justo el día que planee decirle que me perdonara y se casará conmigo; pero era demasiado tarde…-entonces note como tenia lagrimas en sus mejillas; y quise reconfortarlo así que lo abrace hasta que note que se había empezando a calmar.

-Gracias, así que ya entiendes, deben resolver sus problemas antes de que sea demasiado tarde- pero cuando le iba a contestar, él me miro sonriente y dijo-Ya sé que ustedes son más que compañeros, sé que lo amas, se ve por la forma en la que hablas de él; pero debo advertirte que por esta zona no tiene tolerancia hacia ese tipo de personas, por lo que deberán mantener lo suyo en secreto,¿vale?

-Vale-ah, este hombre resulto ser más comprensivo de lo que pensé pero todavía había un asunto sin resolver.

-Oye hemos hablado mucho, pero todavía no se tu nombre; el mio es Kurt Hummel- le di mi mano y él me dio un apretón y dijo- Ezio Auditore.

-Bueno ya que nos conocimos, ¿me podrías decir cuando y donde me encuentro? – Él asintió y dijo-Se encuentran en Carrera Blanca, en Skyrim; el año es la cuarta era.

Entonces se escucho un grito de una voz muy familiar; mire a Ezio y le dije

-¿Podrías ver si esta bien y decirle que si puede subir?- el asintió como respuesta.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Entonces Ezio termino de contarme la conversación que tuvo con Kurt, y yo ya tenia lagrimas en los ojos; no por la trágica historia de Ezio, si no por el hecho de escuchar lo que le hice a Kurt dicho por otra persona; era como echarle sal a una herida abierta; pero decidí que tenia que ser valiente y enfrentar a Kurt pase lo que pase; así que Ezio me ayudo a subir a la habitación donde se encontraba Kurt; entonces abrí la puerta y ahí estaba, todo perfecto como siempre, aunque un poco magullado.

-Blaine creo que necesitamos hablar-

**Notas del autor: Bien en el siguiente episodio sabremos si Klaine seguiran juntos o se separaran-bye**


	12. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

La Charla:

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Vi a Blaine entrar nervioso a la habitación, no sabia como empezar esta conversación por lo que dije lo que realmente necesitaba en ese momento.

-Blaine creo que necesitamos hablar-el asintió y se sentó junto a mi en la cama.

-Mira Kurt, antes de que digas nada, quiero decirte que lo siento, no era mi intención ocultarte que soy un Thalmor; tú más que nadie debería saber lo que se siente ocultar un secreto a la persona que más amas-yo solo asentí- pero la verdadera razón por la que te lleve a una trampa en mi casa era por un pacto que se hizo hace muchos siglos con los Sacerdotes Dragón.-tome aire y seguí.

-El pacto consistía en que si los Thalmor ayudaban a los sacerdotes dragón a liberar a Alduin, los sacerdotes restablecerían el imperio, solo que esta vez quienes gobernarían serían los Thalmor-tomo aire y me miro.

-Sé que en estos momentos debes odiarme y debes pensar que soy la peor persona en el mundo; yo también lo creo; pues te utilice y te engañe para cumplir un estúpido pacto de mis ancestros; que ni siquiera conocí; Kurt si no me quieres volver a dirigirme la palabra yo lo entenderé, es más yo…..-no pude soportar más sus incoherencias así que lo bese con todas mis fuerzas.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

No lo podía creer; después de pensar que nunca volvería a sentir los hermosos labios de Kurt; pero ahora mismo los estoy besando, es como si fuera un sueño hecho realidad, ah como extrañaba esa sensación; me hacen sentir completo y también me hacen sentir que estoy en casa.

-Blaine- me dijo con su dulce voz.

-Si- le respondí.

-Quiero que sepas que nunca jamás podría odiarte; yo te amo y siempre te amare-me dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Si es así que sólo queda una cosa por hacer-me miro confundido-Kurt Elizabeth Hummel ¿quisieras volver a ser mi novio?-le pregunte lleno de esperanza.

-No-me contesto, ya lo sabia, solo me decía esas cosas para que no me sintiera mal cuando me cortara; sentí como empezaban a salirme las lágrimas.

-Blaine- me dijo aquella voz que me rompió el corazón hace unos instantes.

-Quiero que sepas que no puedo volver a ser tu novio por que…- aquí viene solo hazlo rápido- nunca deje de serlo.

En ese momento me abalance contra él y empecé a besarlo apasionadamente y decirle palabras entre beso.

¿Como-beso-te-beso-atreves-beso-de-beso-asustarme-beso-de-beso-esa-beso-manera?-beso.

Él solo se rio y me dio un beso profundo antes de decir

-Por qué cuando yo te dije que nunca me despediría de ti lo dije enserio-me dijo con esos ojos hermosos que me volvían a ver con esa mirada de amor y hacían que mi corazón saltará de alegría.

-¿Entonces estamos bien?-dije un poco esperanzado.

-Estamos más que bien-entonces así se inicio una sesión de besos, bueno hasta que Kurt se apartó, a lo que yo hice un mohín.

-Mira amor, cuando regresemos a casa y matemos Alduin, entonces podremos seguir con lo que empezamos-me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Lo prometes- le dije haciendo una promesa de meñiques.

-Lo prometo- al cuál él correspondió.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

-Oye Blaine- pregunto algo ansioso.

-Si amor- me contesto con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-dije nervioso.

-Claro, porque de ahora en adelante no habrá más secretos; ¿verdad?- yo asentí.

-Mira ya que sé que eres un Thalmor, eso quiere decir que eres un elfo ¿verdad?-él asintió.

-Pues bien, mi pregunta es ¿por qué entonces tienes orejas humanas y no de elfo?-él parecía callado, y creo que toque un punto sensible.

-Mira Blaine, la verdad no tienes que decirme; si es difícil para ti, yo lo entiendo es más…- pero me interrumpió de mis incoherencias con un beso; entonces me vio y dijo

-Mira amor, lo que resulta es que mi padre es Thalmor y mi madre es humana, por lo que yo soy un hibrido; y ese es el porqué de mis estatura, mis orejas y mi magia- lo escuche tenso por lo que lo abrace

- Ha sido muy difícil para mi ya que mi demás familiares son Thalmor "puros", por lo que yo era la vergüenza de mi familia, no obstante a mis padres no les importaba, claro, solo les llego a importar cuando les dije que era gay, por eso no me gusta hablar de mi familia;-yo solo asentí

-Sé que te estarás preguntando que pasa con Cooper, pues resulta que solo porque él es heterosexual él es el hijo que perfecto, por lo que siempre lo comparan conmigo y eso es...- pero no pudo continuar por que empezó a sollozar; así que lo abrace más fuerte y bese cada una de sus lagrimas.

-Lo siento amor, siento todo lo que te ha pasado, y siento más que yo no estuve ahí para apoyarte; lo siento-en ese momento tenia lagrimas en mis ojos hasta que sentí que me las estaban besando, así que lo voltee a ver.

-Kurt quiero que sepas que esto jamás es ni será tu culpa-quise protestar pero me callo con un beso-tú no lo sabias; así que por que no dejamos el tema por la paz y mejor aprovechamos que estamos juntos-sonó casi como suplica, así que yo asentí y lo bese, dejando esta conversación pendiente.

Nuestros besos, se empezaron ha volverse más calientes y más necesitados y fue cuando pensé que tomaríamos el siguiente nivel, pero por supuesto el destino tiene siempre otros planes.

-Oigan ¿están bien?; ya no escuche ruido-dijo Ezio, era oficial él había matado el momento.

Si, estamos bien Ezio, mmm... ¿Se te ofrece algo?-pregunte después de que nos acomodamos en una posición menos bochornosa.

-Si, la verdad Kurt, quisiera preguntarte algo; a solas –dijo un poco incomodo.

-Mmm, la verdad quisiera que Blaine nos escuchara, por que ya no tenemos secretos- él solo asintió.

-Bueno, Kurt mi pregunta es, ¿estarías dispuesto a que te entrenara para que puedas desarrollar tus poderes para que así; puedas derrotar a Alduin?- me preguntó.

Vi a Blaine y el asintió así que vi a Ezio y le dije.

-Seria todo un honor-

* * *

(POVS BURT)

-Así que entrenadora Sylvester dígame de que quería hablarme.-

**Notas del autor: ¡YAY! Klaine seguirán juntos; de que querrá hablar la entrenadora con el papá de Kurt;así que en los próximos capítulos sabremos como Ezio ayudara a desarrollar los poderes de Kurt.- bye.**


	13. Capítulo 8: parte 1

Capítulo 8

Entrenamiento:

"Fuerza": parte 1

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Me desperté después de una larga noche charlando con Blaine (y por charla me refiero a besos); así que me encontraba muy bien descansado; hasta que sentí que me estaban besando los hombros, voltee a ver quien era y me salió una sonrisa al ver esos ojos color miel llenos de amor.

-Hola amor-dije sonriente

-Hola a ti también amor- me respondió con esa sonrisa de devoción.

-Oye amor, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- me dijo algo nervioso; yo le sonreí por su adorabilidad y le conteste

-Por supuesto amor, pregúntame lo que quieras- le dije lo más sincero que pude.

-Bueno, mi pregunta es ¿Qué es exactamente lo que vas a entrenar con Ezio?-pregunto preocupado.

Ahh, se ve tan adorable cuando está preocupado.

-Pues, cuando te fuiste a dormir Ezio y yo quedamos que mi entrenamiento iba ser dividido en tres partes: primero fuerza, luego magia y por último gritos- él me miro confundido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con fuerza?-pero antes de que pudiera responderle él se me adelanto.

-Quiero decir, que probaremos sus reflejos, su fuerza en los golpes y su habilidad para manejar armas y escudos-en ese instante la cara de Blaine palideció; pero cuando le quería consolar y decir que todo iba a ir bien; Ezio dijo

-Kurt, por que no tomas una ducha, tengo que hablar con Blaine en privado- solo asentí y me fui al baño.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

-Así que Ezio, ¿de que querías hablarme?-dije un poco incomodo.

-Tú sabes bien de que- intente parecer el desentendido, pero lo noto- Se que estas preocupado por el entrenamiento físico de Kurt, así que déjame preguntarte ¿Por qué?- suspire y respondí.

-Es que en el futuro la mayoría de la gente acepta a los homosexuales, pero en la ciudad en que vivimos Kurt y yo; bueno es una ciudad de ignorantes, hemos sufrido de todo, insultos golpes, de todo, pero en mi caso yo me he fortalecido y me he entrenado físicamente para que pueda defender a mi amado, pero con Kurt, es una historia diferente, a él no le gusta pelear, es más el aborrece la violencia y es por eso que cuando vayan a entrenar, como tu ya eres un experto, no quisiera que lo dañaras, por que él es todo lo que tengo, y yo…- pero no pude continuar con mis divagaciones por que estaba llorando.

Entonces sentí palmadas reconfortantes en mi espalda, y una voz que me decía

-Esta bien que te preocupes por él Blaine, después de todo es tu compañero del alma-me volteo a ver y continuo- pero quiero que sepas que Kurt es mucho más fuerte de lo que tú piensas, por que solo con verlo sé que en su interior se encuentre un gran guerreo; así que no te preocupes, también tratare de no ser rudo, pues es su primera vez-

-Gracias- él solo asintió.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Después de salir de la habitación me metí al baño, pero antes de meterme a la ducha quería escuchar que era de lo que le quería hablar Ezio a Blaine; después de escuchar la conversación tenia lagrimas en los ojos, me sentía afligido, pues por un lado, sentí ternura cuando Blaine dijo que era todo lo que le quedaba, pero me enoje un poco con él, por que cree que solo porque fui intimidado y no me gusta la violencia crea que soy un niño indefenso; pero me volví a sentir alegre al escuchar lo que decía Ezio, él fue la primera persona que cree que yo puedo defenderme yo solo y para mi eso vale mucho.

Así, que me metí en la ducha a reflexionar y al final decidí que antes de empezar con el entrenamiento tendría que hablar con Blaine; así que salí de la ducha y lo vi acostado en la cama, no lo quería despertar pues se veía tan lindo, pero esta platica no se podía postergar.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Después de la charla con Ezio me sentía más tranquilo; pero estaba muy agotado emocionalmente así que en lo que Kurt se duchaba me dormí un rato. Hasta que sentí que una hermosa voz repetía mi nombre

-Blaine, Blaine, Blaine…- hasta que vi a la hermosa persona a quién le pertenecía esa voz, sonreí cansado y le dije

-¿Qué pasa amor?- él me miro nervioso y dijo:

-Tenemos que hablar sobre mi entrenamiento físico- trate de sentirme indiferente pero lo noto, creo que soy mal actor cuándo se trata de mis sentimientos, si como esa vez que…

-Blaine- dijo sacándome de mi trance- sé que crees que soy una especie de niño indefenso, que repudia la violencia y no sabe pelear- pero cuando quise replicar, pero él no me dejo y dijo-no te molestes, escuche lo que le dijiste a Ezio- su voz sonaba tan pequeño, así que hice lo que debí hacer desde él principio.

-Kurt, yo quiero que sepas, que me arrepiento de que pensara de esa forma sobre ti-le vi sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y continúe- pero gracias a mi platica con Ezio me di cuenta de que él tiene razón eres más fuerte de lo que pareces-lo volví a ver pero ahora tenia una hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su bello rostro

–Kurt me acabo de dar cuenta de que yo no te enseñe nada sobre el coraje al contrario tú me lo enseñaste a mi y por eso siempre te estaré agradecido, te amo - le dije antes de besarlo.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

-Yo también te amo, y siempre te amare Blaine- le dije después de besarlo.

-Sabes, Ezio nos dejo unas ropas, cámbiate y yo me meto a la ducha; y cuando estemos listos; bajamos, desayunamos y entonces empezamos tu entrenamiento; ¿te parece bien?- me pregunto; yo le sonreí y lo bese con todo mi amor.

-Me parece perfecto-le dije todavía sonriendo.

* * *

(POVS EZIO)

Después de mi platica con Blaine me quede pensando, y me di cuenta de que tal ves Kurt era el elegido, pero entonces Kurt bajo de las escalera y me interrumpió mis pensamientos

-Así que por lo que veo te encuentras mucho mejor que ayer- él solo asintió

-Oye, Ezio te quiero dar las gracias- lo mire confundido y le dije

-Gracias ¿por qué?- él me sonrió y dijo

-Por ser la primera persona que cree que soy un gran guerrero y no un niño tímido e indefenso- solo le abrace y le dije- De nada.

Entonces Blaine bajo y empezamos a desayunar, ellos me contaron sobre el futuro y yo solo me asombraba más y más de lo que me decían, hasta que vi la hora y les dije

-Kurt es hora de comenzar el entrenamiento ¿estas listo?- él me sonrió confiado y dijo

-Por supuesto-

* * *

(POVS BURT)

No lo podía creer, la entrenadora me acababa de decir que ya sabe el secreto de Kurt; así que la mire con odio y le dije

-Entonces ya sabes el secreto de mi hijo, ahora ¿qué quieres?-ella solo sonrió y dijo

-Quiero hacer un trato-

**Notas del autor: Lo sé fue un capitulo bastante emocional; pero no se preocupen en el siguiente sabremos que pasara con el entrenamiento de Kurt, y que tipo de trato querrá la entrenadora con el papa de Kurt.-bye.**


	14. Capítulo 8: parte 2

Capítulo 8

Entrenamiento:

"Fuerza": parte 2

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Decir que me encontraba nervioso, seria una blasfemia, pero cuando recuerdo lo que Blaine me dijo hace rato me tranquilizo; nos encontrábamos en el campo a unos 5 kilómetros de Carrera Blanca.

-Kurt lo primero que quiero que hagas es que esquives los siguiente ataques que te voy a dar ¿de acuerdo?- Ezio me dijo calmado, por lo que confié en él y le dije

-De acuerdo-

* * *

(POVS EZIO)

Así que procedí a atacarlo con mis puños, pero por más que me esforzaba no lo podía alcanzar, al parecer sus reflejos eran excelentes; sé que le había prometido a Blaine no ser demasiado duro con él; pero al ver lo sencillo que se le hacia esquivar mis ataques, aumente la fuerza y la velocidad, pero aún así, con mucha facilidad los seguía esquivando, así que me deje de juegos y use mi máxima velocidad; pero ni siquiera le pude dar un rasguño; tal ves sobrestime la velocidad de Kurt.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

No lo podía creer; yo siempre había creído que Kurt no tenía la suficiente velocidad y reflejos; por eso él no podía esquivar los slushies de la escuela; pero he me aquí viéndolo esquivar ataques de alta velocidad del más poderoso Sangre de Dragón de la historia, creo Kurt Hummel jamás dejara de sorprenderme; y la verdad espero que siga siendo así.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

La verdad, yo creo que Ezio estaba siendo muy bueno conmigo, pues sus ataques eran demasiado lentos y aunque aumento un poco la velocidad y la fuerza, fácilmente los pude esquivar, pero tal ves exista la posibilidad de que yo…

-Kurt- dijo Ezio sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si- le respondí.

-Ahora procederé a esquivarte y tu trataras de atacarme ¿de acuerdo?- yo asentí.

* * *

(POVS EZIO)

Bueno, si Kurt creía que me podía vencer con sus ataques estaba muy equivocado, pero algo en mi interior me dice que es hora de aceptar el hecho de que el estudiante ha supero al maestro.

Al iniciar el combate a duras penas logro esquivar los veloces ataques de Kurt; pero yo sé que él no esta usando ni una décima parte de su velocidad máxima; y cuando me descuide; por poco casi recibo un golpe de Kurt en la cara.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Estaba completamente atónito, si parecía que a Kurt se le habían acabado las trucos bajo la manga, al parecer estaba muy equivocado; pues sus golpes eran muy rápidos, y por lo que se veía a Ezio se le dificultaba mucho esquivarlos; tal ves Ezio no esta siendo amable sino, realmente estaba peleando enserio, eso quiere decir que mi novio es el Sangre de Dragón más fuerte y poderoso del mundo; pude observar como casi golpea a la cara Ezio, dios su padre estaría orgulloso de él, ojala que no les pasen nada malo mientras estemos aquí.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Siendo honesto conmigo mismo, no estoy atacando enserio, pues yo veo como Ezio, apenas logra esquivar mis ataques; tal ves solo finge, pero por la expresión de su cara no lo parece; aumente un poco la velocidad y casi logro darle en la cara; creo que yo también he llegado a subestimarme.

-Eso estuvo… bien Kurt, creo que es hora de la última parte de tu entrenamiento de fuerza-dijo Ezio jadeando.

-¿y cuál seria esa?- pero antes de que me respondiera, hizo aparecer dos escudos y dos espadas de acero.

-Es hora de una pelea de verdad, para eso las espadas y los escudos- dijo como si supiera que estaba pensando; entonces me puse en posición y empecé a atacar.

* * *

(POVS EZIO)

Kurt me ataco con gran entusiasmo; apenas pude contrarrestar sus ataques con mi escudo; pero de repente veo, como su espada esta manchada con sangre y un dolor en mi abdomen comienza a surgir.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Estoy tan orgulloso de mi Kurt, peleando como todo un guerrero; pero de repente él aumenta la velocidad, y veo como logra cortar en el abdomen de Ezio; enseguida voy hacia allá, para que él no vaya a desangrarse.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Al iniciar el combate, me sentía raro, pues normalmente yo soy quién recibe los golpes; y no es que no los quisiera esquivar es solo que antes de expulsar mi primer Thu'um; mi velocidad y reflejos eran más lentos, pero ahora en ves de concentrarme en la pelea, me concentro en todas las veces que los deportistas me golpearon, me humillaron y me llamaron Lady Face; así que no lo resistí más y di un ataque más fuerte como si los estuviera lastimando a ellos.

Pero; en eso veo como mi espada esta manchada con sangre; y ahí esta Ezio tirado en el suelo con el abdomen cortado, y un temeroso Blaine acercándose.

* * *

(POVS EZIO)

-Kurt- dije lo más fuerte que pude cuando le vi; para que se acercara él pareció captar el mensaje y se acercó.

Ss...Sii- respondí tembloroso.

-Pon tus manos sobre mi herida- él obedeció.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Cuándo Kurt puso sus manos sobre la herida de Ezio empezaron a brillarles y la herida estaba cerrando, trate de acordarme de que hechizo era ese, pues era obvio que lo necesitaría.

* * *

(POVS EZIO)

Después de que Kurt me curara le pedí que se fuera adelantando con las cosas, cuando vi que se había alejado lo suficiente, me acerque a Blaine y le dije

-Blaine, tengo que decirte algo- él ve volteo a ver expectante.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto.

-Sabes, con la pelea que tuve con Kurt, ya acabo el entrenamiento físico-él pareció sentirse aliviado

-Solo quiero que sepas que cuándo términos el entrenamiento de magia, quiero que hablemos de varias cosas-me miro confundido y dijo

-¿De que cosas?-solo le sonreí y le dije

-A su tiempo lo sabrás-

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Después de que hable con Ezio, me quede pensando sobre que quisiera hablar Ezio; mmm…tal ves sea sobre…

* * *

(POVS BURT)

-¿Que clase de trato?- pregunte desconfiado; ella me dio una sonrisa cínica y dijo

-Sabes que se acercan las elecciones de senadores ¿verdad?- yo solo asentí.

-Bueno, solo quiero que su hijo use sus habilidades, para asegurarse de que yo gane-iba a decir algo, pero ella me interrumpió- sino lo hace yo lo desenmascarare frente a la prensa, y por tu cara sé que eso es lo que menos necesita tú hijo en este momento.

Suspire, y le respondí- Esta bien, me asegurare de que Kurt haga que usted gane, ella sonrió y me saco de su oficina.

Me sentía con tanta rabia e impotencia, tal como cuando murió Elizabeth; pero de pronto, choque con una mujer hermosa, creo que ya la había visto antes…

-Disculpa- dijo con un hermoso tono de voz, yo solo le sonreí y le dije

-No hay nada que disculparse, la culpa fue mia; por cierto mi nombre es Burt Hummel- ella me miro sorprendida y luego estrecho mi mano y dijo

-Mi nombre es Carole Hudson-

**Notas del autor: Primero, quiero pedir disculpas por tardarme en actualizar, y segundo, que de en algunos idas publicare nada más un capitulo, y en otros dos o tal ves hasta tres; solo para avisar; y por ultimo es que en el siguiente capitulo continuaremos con el entrenamiento de Kurt, y que pasara con Burt y Carole- bye.**


	15. Capítulo 9: parte 1

Capítulo 9

Entrenamiento:

"Magia": parte 1

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Toda la noche me la pase intentando dormir incluso estaba en los brazos de Kurt; por que esto normalmente hacia que me durmiera enseguida, pero esta noche no, pues los pensamientos en mi cabeza no me permitían dormir, pues las preguntas que rondaban en mi cabeza eran _¿De que querrá hablar conmigo? ¿Será de Kurt? Y si es así ¿sobre que será?_; pero por más que pensaba no hallaba las respuestas, entonces sentí un una luz, mmm…. Ya debe ser de día; entonces al ver que Kurt empezaba a despertarse, fingí que estaba durmiendo, pues lo último que él necesita en estos momentos es preocuparse por mi.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Yo sabia que Blaine no podía dormir, lo podía sentir como un instinto, entonces sé que debo hacer; después de que Ezio me de las instrucciones para mis lecciones de magia, tendré tiempo de hablar con él lo cuál aprovechare para hablar de todo lo que se tenga que hablar; eso no debería resultar ser un problema ya que somos honestos él uno con él otro.

De repente lo volteo a ver y le di una sonrisa y lo bese; entonces Ezio entro en la habitación; empiezo a creer que lo hace a propósito; pero bueno ahora tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar.

* * *

(POVS EZIO)

Me desperté más temprano de lo que estaba acostumbrado, pues hoy inicia el entrenamiento de magia de Kurt, por lo que me estaba preparando, ah ese muchacho será un gran guerrero, siempre que logre controlar su temperamento.

Solo de recordar la mirada que me dio Kurt cuando estábamos combatiendo, me dan escalofríos, me miraba con una mirada de odio puro, creo que después de darle las instrucciones de magia voy a hablar con Blaine sobre él, tal ves me proporcione la respuesta, o al menos me de información del por que Kurt me miraba como si yo fuera su enemigo.

Entonces entre al cuarto donde Blaine y Kurt se hospedaban, y por lo que vi, otra vez volví a interrumpí un momento íntimo, tal ves sea que tengo mala suerte o tal ves….

-Entonces, Ezio, me puedes decir por que has venido tan temprano- Kurt dijo algo irritado, supongo que es por que es muy temprano, o por haberlos interrumpido, pero algo me dice que fue por lo segundo.

-Bueno, la verdad vine para darte las instrucciones del entrenamiento de magia- ellos me mirando, esperando a que les dijera, tome aire y les dije

-Para empezar el entrenamiento tienes que leer todos los libros de magia que te puse en la mesa del comedor- él asintió- y vas a practicar tus poderes, en el lugar donde tuvimos el combate-él solo asintió.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

-Blaine, ¿podemos hablar? – él me miro y solo asintió.

-Bueno, quisiera que habláramos sobre tu falta de sueño- él me miro sorprendido, supongo por que creyó que no lo había notado- Blaine, tu mejor que nadie debería saber, que yo se cuando tu estas feliz, triste, enojado, confundido, etcétera; entonces por lo que es obvio que sé que no has dormido nada en toda la noche; por lo que quisiera que hablaremos.-él solo me asintió.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

-Esta bien- tome aire-mira Kurt después de que combatiste, Ezio me pidió que hablara con él después de tu entrenamiento de magia; y esa e la razón por la que no he podido dormir; pues las preguntas me acosan y por más que intento encontrarles respuesta, no encuentro nada en concreto- entonces me abrazo, creo que podía sentir mi frustración.

-Blaine, quiero que sepas que no importa de lo que hablen, sea bueno o malo, yo siempre te apoyare- dijo muy seguro antes de besarme apasionadamente; mmmm… si así me va a consolar de ahora en adelante, tendré que tener mas crisis más a menudo.

Entonces nos metidos en la ducha juntos, para bañarnos y para hacer otras cosas; entonces después de que desayunamos Kurt se fue para poder empezar con su entrenamiento en magia; así que cuando al fin estuvimos solos, supe que era el momento de que habláramos.

-Blaine, antes de tener la charla que te prometí, quisiera hablarte de algo que me ha estado llamando la atención desde mi encuentro con Kurt-dijo muy calmado

-Esta bien, entonces ¿de que se trata?- le dije intentando calmar mis nervios.

-Bueno, antes de que Kurt me atacara y me cortara el abdomen, vi una mirada en sus ojos-me dijo

-¿Qué clase de mirada?-pregunte confundido; entonces tomo aire y dijo

-Una mirada de odio-en cuanto lo dijo se me heló la sangre, por que se la razón de la mirada de Kurt.

-Por tu reacción Blaine, sé que sabes la razón ¿verdad?-yo solo asentí; suspiré, y dije

-Es que en la escuela donde va Kurt, él era hostigado, ridiculizado y humillado, por ser abiertamente una persona homosexual- Ezio asintió comprensivamente- entonces yo supongo que cuando Kurt estaba combatiendo contigo él se imagino que tú eras alguno de los que lo acosaban, es por eso que ataco más rápido y más fuerte- termine de contarle sintiendo una rabia interior, por sentirme impotente ante todo lo que le había estado pasando a Kurt; pero mas que eso me…

-Blaine- dijo Ezio sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Si-le conteste.

-Kurt me había contado, que tu te habías transferido a su escuela- yo asentí- entonces en ese momento ya sabias que era un Thalmor ¿verdad?- volví asentir-entonces mi pregunta es la siguiente; si ya sabias que tenias poderes y veías lo mal que ellos trataban a Kurt, ¿Por qué no lo protegiste?-por su voz se escuchaba decepcionado.

-Es por que yo tenía que mantener una imagen de niño de preparatoria que es caballeroso y jamás pelea, por que si no alguien podría descubrir mi secreto-entonces suspire frustrado-pero no tienes ni idea de cuantas veces quise ayudar a Kurt, pero no pude.-

-Bueno,creo que lo mejor sera cambiar de tema; entonces solo quiero hacer una última pregunta-

-¿y cual seria esa?-pregunte un poco cansado, pues tuve un rencuentro de muchas emociones reprimidas.

-¿Cuál fue el peor sobrenombre que le pusieron a Kurt?- preguntó curioso; entonces intente pensar en cual era el peor y cuando por fin me decidí le dije

-Gay face-él solo me sonrió antes de retirarse, dejándome con mas preguntas que respuestas.

* * *

(POVS BURT)

Después del incidente Carole me invito a su casa para que pudiéramos hablar y conocernos mejor; la verdad sé que han pasado ya 18 años desde la muerte de mi querida Elizabeth; pero creo que es hora de seguir adelante.

-Burt- dijo Carole sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Si- le conteste.

-Creo que te debo decir la razón por la que te pedí que me acompañaras a mi casa, no era solo para tomar una taza de te-tomo aire y dijo-si no que quiero hablar contigo sobre algo-

-¿y que podría ser?-le pregunte.

-Es sobre tu hijo-

**Notas del autor: primero quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, es que no me llegaba la inspiración; y segundo en el siguiente capitulo sabremos cual es el plan de Ezio-bye.**


	16. Capítulo 9: parte 2

Capítulo 9

Entrenamiento:

"Magia": parte 2

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Ha pasado casi un mes después de que se inicio mi entrenamiento de magia, y creo que ya estoy más que listo; así que hoy me armare de valor para decirle a Ezio.

-Oye, Ezio- él me volteo sonriente como si supiera que iba a decir.

-Si, Kurt, ya es la hora de ver los resultados de tu entrenamiento-dijo todavía sonriente, creo que tiene algo planeado para el combate.

-Oye Kurt, si quieres que venga Blaine, despiértalo pronto, por que si no nos iremos sin él- yo solo asentí.

Después de hablar con Ezio, me fui directo al cuarto donde Blaine y yo dormíamos, y hacíamos otras cosas; siempre y cuando Ezio no nos interrumpiera. Entonces, cuando abrí la puerta vi un montón de sabanas desordenadas en la cama en forma de bolita; así que silenciosamente me acerque a ellas, y cuando las destape lo que había debajo de ellas me hizo que me latiera el corazón mucho más rápido; pues ahí estaba Blaine todavía dormido y con su pelo sin gelificar; pues desde que habíamos llegado aquí no se había podido poner gel, y yo estoy muy agradecido de que en esta época no existiera esa sustancia que alisa los hermosos rizos de mi novio…

-Kurt-dijo una hermosa voz somnolienta.

-Si, amor- le conteste amorosamente.

-Quédate a dormir conmigo- le quería decir que no, pero me daba esa mirada de cachorro recién nacido y no pude negarme.

-Está bien, pero solo un rato- él solo suspiro felizmente como respuesta.

Y así nos quedamos dormidos felizmente, hasta que sentí unas pequeñas sacudidas que decían mi nombre.

-Kurt, Kurt, Kurt- dijo una voz.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte adormilado.

-Kurt nuestro combate, recuerdas- dijo como lo más obvio del mundo; después de eso reaccione y le dije

-Esta bien, por que no te vas adelantando y luego nosotros te alcanzamos-él pareció comprender y solo asintió.

Después de que Ezio se fue, con toda la pena del mundo desperté a Blaine para que se fuera alistando para que ya nos fuéramos al combate; y al final acepto aunque lo hizo refunfuñando; ah es tan adorable cuando se comporta como un niño de 5 años.

Así que después de alistarnos, nos fuimos al lugar donde tuve el ultimo combate; al llegar pude ver a Ezio, se veía muy confiado, me pregunto que tendrá planeado para nuestro combate.

* * *

(POVS EZIO)

Bien ha llegado la hora, comprobare que tan poderoso se puede poner Kurt cuando se enfurece.

-Bien Kurt, lo primero que quiero que hagas es que me lances proyectiles de fuego, hielo y chispa (electricidad)- le dije muy confiado, pues espero que con esta actitud, él se empiece a enfurecer.

Entonces me los empezó a lanzar a gran velocidad, todos los tipos de proyectiles mágicos-destructivos, la verdad tuve muchos problemas para esquivarlos pero quise que pareciera como si no tuviera ningún problema.

-Bien, aunque lo hubieras hecho mucho mejor si no estuvieras pensando en cosas femeninas, como lo son tus aburridos musicales- al decir esto la cara de Kurt cambio drásticamente; creo que mi plan esta empezando a dar sus frutos.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

No puedo creer lo que Ezio me esta diciendo, en verdad creí que era mi amigo y mentor, pero al parecer él solo es otra persona con mente cerrada; asi que lo miro enojado y le dije

-Y dime, tu quien te crees que eres como para que me andes diciendo que puedo pensar y que no- él solo se rió con un aire de suficiencia.

-¿Que quién me creo?, pues me creo un verdadero hombre-en cuanto me dijo eso hizo que en mi interior mi ira despertara, algo que solo el estúpido de Sebastián podía lograr con gran facilidad.

-Y dime, ¿Qué significa ser un verdadero hombre?-le dije lo más seco y frío que pude; eso solo provoco una sonrisa en su estúpida cara.

-Bien significa, cuidar de una familia, tener una esposa, hijos-esa palabra la resalto, y aunque no lo admitiera me afecto mucho-algo que tu nunca entenderías.

-Y por que no habría de entenderte-le dije intentando calmarme.

-Por que no eres nada más que un marica, muy afeminado, ¿no es así?; gay face-dijo muy lentamente.

En ese momento cuando me dijo ese insulto me llegaron miles de recuerdos, de todos los momentos en los que Sebastián me humillo y me hizo sentir menos así que no lo soporte más y le lance un ataque de poder imaginándome que era Sebastián, a quien estaba atacando.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

No podía creer todas las cosas horribles que Ezio estaba diciéndole a Kurt, creí que de verdad nos estábamos convirtiendo en amigos; pero cuando supe que era suficiente iba a ir directamente para golpearlo, pero en cuanto dijo ese ultimo insulto a Kurt, todo tuvo sentido.

En todo este tiempo Ezio quería hacer enojar a Kurt para que pudiera expulsar sus verdaderos poderes; pero creo que se le paso la mano con el ultimo insulto; pues Kurt junto sus manos y creo una esfera de energía azul cielo, que luego le lanzo a Ezio.

* * *

(POVS EZIO)

No podía créelo Kurt estaba expulsando energía pura con carga positiva, ningún Sangre de Dragón hasta ese momento había logrado conseguirlo; pero creo que ya no debería sorprenderme, pues si he aprendido algo en estas ultimas semanas es que no hay ningún imposible para Kurt Hummel.

Pero, no podía permitir que esa energía me tocara o si no me mataría; así que expulse todo mi poder en forma de una llamarada con rayos eléctricos.

-Es hora de que mueras Sebastián-diciendo esto expulso una gran cantidad de energía; y aunque estaba utilizando mis máximos poderes sé que nunca podría vencerlo; por lo que deje de expulsar energía y me aleje de la zona de combate; de ahí pude observar como Kurt fácilmente estrello su poder y el mio a una gran montaña cerca de ahí, en cuanto tuvo contacto exploto la montaña en mil pedazos; en eso Kurt se desmayo.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Fui corriendo hacia Kurt cuando vi que se había desmayado, después de destruir a la gran montaña; en eso vi como llego Ezio, y estaba verificando a Kurt; él me dio una sonrisa reconfortante y me dijo

-No te preocupes Blaine, solo es un simple desmayo probablemente debido a la gran cantidad de energía que expulso en su primera vez-yo solo asentí; entonces me vio a los ojos y me dijo

-Es hora de nuestra charla Blaine-

* * *

(POVS BURT)

-¿Qué quieres decir con que sabes lo de mi hijo?- le dije; en ese instante trate de pensar que quizá Carole estaba hablando sobre otra cosa que le estaba pasando a Kurt; de verdad lo esperaba.

-Burt, no me mientas sé que tu hijo es un Sangre de Dragón-dijo con un tono dulce; en cuanto dijo eso pensé en la única persona en la que pudo contarle.

-Fue Finn, verdad-ella solo asintió; entonces tomo mi mano y me hizo verla a sus hermosos ojos.

-Burt, no voy a contarle a nadie, pues se lo que se siente guardar un oscuro secreto familiar-me dijo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunte dudoso; solo me sonrió y dijo

-Lo se por qué mi hijo es un Licántropo-

**Notas del autor: Este capitulo sin duda los dejo con ganas de más, pero no se preocupen que pronto publicare mas; y una cosa más en el siguiente capitulo sabremos que pasara con la charla de Ezio y Blaine.**


	17. Capítulo 10: parte 1

Capítulo 10

Una cruda verdad: parte 1

_-Es hora de nuestra charla Blaine-_

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Después de que Ezio pronuncio esas palabras me puse muy nervioso; solo asentí, y de ahí nos fuimos de regreso a la casa de Ezio; cuando llegamos yo deje a Kurt en nuestra habitación; entonces baje al comedor donde Ezio me esperaba con dos tazas de café.

-Gracias-le dije después de que me dio la taza de café; entonces tome un sorbo, por que la verdad no quería hablar, pues ya tenia una idea de lo que hablaríamos; pasaron los minutos en un silencio incomodo; hasta que Ezio rompió el silencio.

-Blaine quiero que me digas que es lo que pasa exactamente entre Kurt y Sebastián-dijo en tono serio

-¿Que paso de que?-le dije con un intento de sonar sorprendido; pero al parecer falle, pues Ezio se veía un poco decepcionado.

-Blaine….-suspiro-Kurt ya me había contado algo sobre Sebastián, pero sé que hay algo que tu me estas escondiendo, ¿verdad?- yo solo asentí-bien, entonces por que no me cuentas la verdad.

Tome aire y le dije

-La verdad es, que desde el primer momento en que Sebastián y yo nos conocimos supe que él estaba interesado en mi mas allá de una simple amistad; a veces piensan que son muy ajeno, pero cuando se trata sobre mi relación con Kurt soy muy intuitivo-suspire-pero continuando con la historia, cuando Kurt y Sebastián se conocieron fue muy incomodo, pues Sebastián seguía coqueteándome enfrente de la cara de Kurt, y yo no hacia nada por impedirlo, es desde entonces que han sido los peores enemigos, y Sebastián le dice gay face, para molestar a Kurt, pero lo que él no sabe es que Kurt tiene problemas cuando se trata sobre su persona, y yo sé que ese insulto en particular es el que golpeaba mas a Kurt-después de contarlo, me sentí como el peor novio de la historia ; lo cual era verdad.

-Blaine, solo quiero saber ¿Por qué?-lo mire avergonzado, pues sabia de que me estaba hablando, pero decidí ocultarlo preguntándole

-¿Por qué, que?-le dije; intentando parecer confundido

-¿Por qué si sabias lo que le estaba pasando a Kurt, decidiste pasarlo de largo?-dijo con un tono de severidad, que me hizo querer salir corriendo de ahí para esconderme.

Tome aire y le dije- lo hice para proteger mi secreto- él me miro confundido, pero decidí ignorarlo y seguí con mi explicación- resulta que un día Kurt, tuvo que ir al aniversario de la muerte de su madre al cementerio, yo lo quería acompañar pero él me dijo que quería estar solo; lo cual yo comprendí, así que me fui solo al Lima been ahí me encontré con Sebastián.

* * *

-Flashback-

Después de que Kurt me pidió que quería estar solo me decidí a ir a tomar una taza de café al Lime been, pero no sentía ningún tipo de rencor hacia él, pues yo lo comprendía, pues si a mi me hubiera pasado lo mismo, sé que él me habría entendido…

-Hola asesino-dijo una voz muy conocida; suspire y le dije

-¿Qué quieres Sebastián?-él pareció notar mi cansancio por lo que dijo

-¿Qué te pasa asesino?, tu novio no te satisface lo suficiente, o es que ya te cansaste de acostarte con una mujer-cuando dijo esas palabras insultantes hacia mi Kurt, no pude soportar por lo que lo mire fijamente a los ojos y le dije

-Mira Sebastián ya me tienes harto, tus constantes coqueteos y tus constantes insultos hacia Kurt, que no entiendes que Kurt es el amor de mi vida, y no lo echaría a perder por un mocoso malcriado que no acepta un no por respuesta-tal vez halla sido un poco rudo con Sebastián, pero ya me había colmado el plato con sus insistente coqueteos.

De repente empezó a reírse, yo lo mire con odio y le dije

-¿De que te ríes tanto?-salió mas duro de lo que pensaba, pero no pareció afectarle.

-Mi querido Blainey, las cosas no son tan sencillas como crees-antes de que pudiera preguntarle el continuo- veras, se tu pequeño secreto-en cuanto dijo esas palabras mi sangre se puso helada

-¿Qué secreto?-pregunte, intentando no ponerme nervioso; entonces se acercó y me susurro

-Que eres un Thalmor-en ese momento no lo podía creer, pues yo había sido muy cuidadoso de cuidar mi imagen, es por eso que nunca defendí ni mostré afecciones en público con Kurt.

-¿Como lo sabes?-pregunte aun en shock; él solo me sonrió y dijo

-No lo sabia, solo lo acabas de corroborar-cuando dijo esto me sentí el más estúpido sobre la tierra, pues tanto sacrificio echado a la basura.

-Pero, no te preocupes Blainey, no estas solo-cuando dijo esto le di una mirada confusa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le pregunte desconfiado; entonces se acercó a mis labios casi tocándolos y dijo

-Soy un Sacerdote Dragón- en cuanto lo dijo me quede petrificado.

-¿Qué ganas con decirme todo esto?-le dije con todo el odio que tenia hacia el suricato.

-Bien, ya que es obvio que no piensas romper con Kurt, mucho menos engañarlo, lo que quiero es hacer un trato-lo mire desconfiado y le dije

-¿Qué clase de trato?-él solo sonrió más y dijo

-Según mis fuentes, un nuevo Sangre de Dragón ha nacido hace 18 años; y se cree que posiblemente se encuentre en Lima, y muy probablemente este estudiando en Mckinley, tu trabajo será intentar encontrarlo y contactarme cuando lo hagas, y si Blaine esto es por el pacto de nuestros ancestros; pero eso no es todo-lo mire confuso-de ahora en adelante cada vez que coquetee contigo o insulte a Kurt, tu no vas a hacer absolutamente nada para ayudarlo o detenerme, o todos sabrán tu secreto- cuando termino de decir sus condiciones para el trato me sentía muy conflictivo, por un lado si ayudaba a Sebastián al fin conseguiría el respeto que tanto he anhelado de mi padre, pues por fin haría realidad su sueño de capturar a un Sangre de Dragón; pero por otro lado al aceptarlo perjudicaria mucho a Kurt; intentándome no odiarme dije

-Está bien acepto tu trato-

-Fin de flashback-

* * *

-Y es por eso que nunca defendí a Kurt de Sebastián- pero al ver la cara de susto de Ezio voltee a ver donde apuntaban sus ojos y todo lo que pude pronunciar fue

-Kurt-

* * *

(POVS BURT)

-¿Pero como es posible, se supone que los licántropos estaban extintos?-le pregunte confundido.

-También los Sangre de Dragón, pero aquí están-entonces la mire sorprendido, y ella dijo

-Disculpa que te hablara asi, pero después de que el padre de Finn muriera en la guerra, él es todo lo que me queda- entonces la abrace y le dije

-Lo entiendo, lo mismo me sucede con Kurt-pero de repente nuestras caras estaban a solo centímetros, y nos acercamos, más y más hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron.

**Notas del autor: Ya se este capitulo fue mucho drama, pero era necesario; pero antes una aclaración, en la historia Kurt y Blaine tienen la misma edad; en el siguiente capitulo se sabrá que pasara con Blaine y Kurt, ademas del ultimo entrenamiento de Kurt-bye**


	18. Capítulo 10: parte 2

Capítulo 10

Una cruda verdad: parte 2

_-Kurt-_

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Después de despertarme, podía sentir como mi cabeza me da vueltas, por alguna extraña razón me sentía exhausto, como si hubiera corrido en un maratón después de haber nadado en una piscina olímpica; pero de pronto me llegaron a mi mente todos los recuerdos de mi combate contra Ezio, me sentí muy indignado pues la verdad lo consideraba un amigo, pero en ese instante me acorde que antes de atacar con mi poder a Ezio, recordé el último insulto que me dijo antes de perder la razón por la ira; me pregunte, _¿Cómo demonios sabia ese insulto?, _según lo que me había contado Ezio sobre esta época, era que si había gente homosexual todos estaban en el closet, por lo que no existían ese tipo de insultos, la única persona en este tiempo que conoce ese insulto mejor que nadie, era Blaine.

_Pero, ¿Por qué Blaine le diría a Ezio, cual es el peor insulto que realmente me ha llegado?, _espera un momento, creo que ya entendí la razón de todos estos insultos, Ezio quería que al hacerme enfurecer, para que pudiera expulsar mi verdadero poder.

Entonces aun cansado baje para darle las gracias, y para pasar la tarde con Blaine antes de iniciar mi último entrenamiento; pero cuando estaba bajando las escaleras escuche a Blaine y Ezio hablando, por lo que me parecía de mal gusto espiarlos, así que antes de que pudiera volver a subirme escuche

_-Blaine, solo quiero saber ¿Por qué?-_por su voz se escuchaba muy cansado, me pregunto por qué.

_-¿Por qué, que?-_Blaine hizo un falso tono de sorprendido, me pregunto que estará escondiendo.

_-¿Por qué si sabias lo que le estaba pasando a Kurt, decidiste pasarlo de largo?-_ jamás había escuchado a Ezio tan severo, me pregunto de que rayos esta hablando Ezio, era cierto de que Blaine no me defendía en la escuela, pero lo comprendo pues tuvo un pasado horrible, y en cuanto a lo del suricato ese, Blaine no tenia idea de que él me estaba insultando.

_-__Lo hice para proteger mi secreto_-¿de que secreto estaban hablando?_- resulta que un día Kurt, tuvo que ir al aniversario de la muerte de su madre, yo lo quería acompañar pero él me dijo que quería estar solo; lo cual yo comprendí, así que me fui solo al Lima been ahí me encontré con Sebastián.-_recuerdo bien ese día, pero Blaine me había dicho que se quedo en su casa todo el día, al parecer desde entonces él no me ha sido honesto.

Después escuche todo lo que paso entre Sebastián y él, no lo podía creer, tenia una extraña mezcla de emociones, así que me baje y fue cuando Ezio me vio, luego le siguió Blaine, y lo único que pudo decir fue mi nombre.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Después de ver a Kurt intente hablar pero no me salían palabras; así que Kurt solo volteo a ver a Ezio y le dijo

-Ezio, ¿nos podrías dar un poco de privacidad?-dijo Kurt con un tono tan tranquilo, que me sorprendió; Ezio solo asintió y se fue hacia su habitación.

-Kurt yo- pero el me dio una señal para que parara.

-Blaine; yo ya escuche lo suficiente ahora tu escucharas y yo hablare- solo asentí.

-Asi que según tú si sabias lo que Sebastián estaba diciendo sobre mi enfrente de tu cara, la verdad yo pensaba que eras tan ajeno para verlo, pero ahora que lo se solo puedo decir que estoy decepcionado de ti-cuando dijo eso no lo soporte mas y le dije

-Kurt, pero si hubieras estado en mi situación sé que habrías hecho lo mismo-él solo negó con la cabeza y dijo

-Si ese hubiera sido el caso Blaine, lo que habría hecho es ir contigo y contarte la verdad, y hubiera preferido que me llamaras loco, a traicionarte y no defenderte de que te insultaran; por que tu mejor que nadie sabes que sus insultos si me llegaron Blaine-intente formular palabras, pero no pude, así que solo le dije

-Kurt….yo…ehhh -él solo me miro, y me dijo

-Sabes que Blaine, en estos momento estoy muy enojado contigo, así que me voy a ir a entrenar otro rato-quise detenerlo pero en cuanto lo toque, él se retiro

-Kurt, por favor espera, ahora te encuentras agotado, mejor espera después de descansar un poco-le dije suplicando, pues si le pasaba algo a Kurt jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Ahora si te preocupas por mi-dijo con tono sarcástico, hizo que me doliera el corazón, pero sabia que me lo tenia bien merecido.

-Nos vemos Blaine-dijo antes de irse.

Quise detenerlo, pero sabia que no tenia derecho, lo único que tenia que hacer era esperar para que pudiera tranquilizarse y pudiéramos hablar mas tranquilamente, pero pasaron las horas hasta que ya se iba a poner el sol, cuando Ezio bajo corriendo muy asustado.

-¿Qué te pasa Ezio?-le pregunte, mientras intentaba que se calmara.

-Dime que Kurt esta en la casa, dime que por favor esta en la casa-dijo tan apresuradamente que me asusto, por lo que le dije un poco temeroso

-No, salió a entrenar-él me dio una mirada de odio y grito

-¿Y por qué diablos no lo detuviste?-dijo mientras me agarraba de mi camisa levantándome del suelo, yo lo mire asustado, por lo que apenas pude formular

-¿Qué esta pasando?, -pero no me contesto-¿Por qué Kurt no debía salir?-él solo fue por su armadura, su escudo y su espada sin responderme, solo me vio y dijo muy seriamente

-Por que si no lo encontramos podría morir-

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Estaba tan enojado con Blaine, por saber todo lo que me oculto, por haber permitido que me insultaran, en fin, pero intente dejar de pensar en él y concentrarme en seguir entrenando, pero despues de varias horas entrenando ya me sentía muy débil, por lo que sonreí a mi mismo por que al fin me había cansado, pero cuando estaba preparando para irme, de repente se escuchó una explosión y un cegador resplandor apareció de la nada y cuando al fin vi que lo provoco, estaba en shock por lo que apenas pude decir

-Oh-

* * *

(POVS BURT)

Me encontraba besando a Carole y era una sensación tan hermosa, no era nada comparada a la de Elizabeth, pero me hacia feliz; pero entonces nos separamos

-Tu sabes Carole,que no podemos estar juntos, pues nuestros hijos son enemigos ancestrales-le dije desanimado.

-Mira que tal, si salimos en secreto primero y si queremos seguir, entonces lo volvemos oficial-quería hablar pero me interrumpió- y le decimos a nuestros hijos, pues ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, y además si somos felices, ellos también son, ¿Verdad?-yo solo asentí y la volví a besar.

Pero sin darnos cuenta alguien abrió la puerta y dijo horrorizado

-Mamá-

**Notas del autor: En el siguiente capitulo sabremos si Blaine llegara a tiempo para salvar a Kurt, y que pasara con la floreciente relación de Burt y Carole-bye**


	19. Capítulo 11: parte 1

Capítulo 11

Entrenamiento:

"Gritos": parte 1

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Entonces agarramos unos caballos del establo de Carrera Blanca y partimos hacia la dirección donde se hallaba mi amado Kurt; voltee a ver a Ezio y le dije

-¿En que clase de peligro se encuentra?-él me miro y dijo

-Se suponía que hoy Kurt iba a enfrentar su último entrenamiento, pero Kurt perdió mucha energía y después de tu pelea con él, me dijiste que se fue a entrenar por lo que en estos momentos se encuentra muy débil-lo mire preocupado y le dije

-¿Pero que tiene que ver el ultimo entrenamiento con Kurt?- él me miro y dijo

-Su último entrenamiento era matar a un dragón- yo no lo podía creer y dije

-¡Que!-

* * *

(POVS KURT)

No lo podía creer, un dragón estaba frente a mi, se suponía que Ezio había matado a todos los dragones excepto a Alduin, ¿que rayos podría significar todo esto?

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

-¿Cómo que matar un dragón?, se suponía que tu habías matado a todos los dragones excepto a Alduin-le dije todavía en estado de shock.

-La verdad es que antes de que ustedes llegaran, y antes de aprisionar a Alduin, este maldito dragón, puso un huevo, yo sabia que este nuevo dragón nacería aproximadamente durante el equinoccio de invierno, que es exactamente en el día en que hoy nos encontramos- cuando lo dijo tuve mucho miedo, pues Kurt se hallaba sin energía, enfrentando un dragón muy poderoso, y si le pasa algo a Kurt nunca me lo perdonare, pues todo esto se hubiera evitado, si hubiera confiado en el, y ser honesto desde el principio.

Entonces cuando al fin llegamos, pude observar como Kurt aun todo cansado estaba expulsando gran cantidad de energía positiva, mientras que su rival dragón expulsaba gran cantidad de fuego, _Pero, si este dragón era cría de Alduin, ¿Por qué no estaba expulsando energía negativa? _Pero, de pronto, el dragón rival estaba ganando y la energía de Kurt estaba ya en sus manos, si esto seguía asi Kurt podría morir, asi que me fui corriendo lo mas rápido que pude para ayudar a mi Kurt.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

El dragón me veía fijamente, entonces recordé como me comunique la última vez con un dragón asi que pensé

_**-¿Quién demonios eres tu?-**_

_-Yo soy el hijo de Alduin, el poderoso Paradox-_

_**-¿Pero como es posible?-**_

_-Veras es bastante simple, antes de que ese tal Ezio encerrara a mi padre, él puso un huevo, que nacería en el próximo equinoccio, y antes de que pienses algo, sé que te estarás preguntando mi objetivo verdad-_

_**-Si, dime ¿Cuál es tu maldito objetivo?-**_

_-Es vengar el encierro de mi padre matando a los últimos sangre de dragón, y después lo liberare, y asi su maligno reino dará por fin comienzo-_

Ya no soportando las estupideces que pensaba este dragón le lance un ataque de energía positiva, el cual contrarresto con un ataque de llamas, normalmente mi ataque destruiría al suyo, pero me encontraba demasiado cansado, asi que de repente el aumento su poder y por su cara era su máximo poder, intente aumentar el mio, pero no pude, y mi poder y el suyo se fue directamente contra mi, a duras penas pude contenerlo con mis manos y cuando creía que todo estaba perdido una energía conocida se unió a la mía, entonces lo vi y le dije

-Gracias por ayudarme Blaine- él me sonrió y dijo

-De nada, siempre te ayudare cuando lo necesites…. y Kurt- dijo algo nervioso

-Si- le respondí

-Solo quiero que sepas que siento todo lo que esta pasando es por mi culpa, por no ser honesto y no confiar en ti, lo siento-lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, asi que viendo que su disculpa era sincera le dije

-Blaine te perdono, ahora ayúdame a derrotarlo y después podremos reconciliarnos en la cama- él sonrió de una manera adorable y solo asintió.

_-Ya me canse de que me sobrestimen y sobre todo ya me canse de sus cursilerías-_ entonces Parados empezó a expulsar rayos de su fuego y uno de eso le cayó a Blaine tirándolo muy lejos, entonces muy enojado le grite

-Nadie daña a mi Blaine-entonces mi energía empezó a crecer y ahora el dragón era el que se encontraba en problemas, entonces se me vino una idea y le grite

_-Liz Slen Nuz-_

Entonces mi grito se combino con mi energía haciendo que creciera y finalmente la cayera a Paradox, entonces este cayo al suelo; pero después de que cayó algo en mi interior hizo que me acercara a su cadáver.

De pronto cuando estuve cerca, la piel del dragón se empezó a quemar haciéndose ceniza y entonces una energía salía del dragón y se me transfirió, y cuando termino, me sentía mucho mejor y de Paradox solo quedaban sus huesos; entonces me acerque a Blaine, y lo revise entonces comenzó a despertar.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Me sentía horrible, lo ultimo que recuerdo era que estaba ayudando a Kurt y luego un rayo me toco, entonces sentí unos brazos sosteniéndome abrí los ojos, y vi un par de ojos azules perfectos, entonces sonreí y le dije

-Hola amor- él me sonrió y me beso, entonces dijo

-Prométeme que jamás me volverás asustar asi-dijo preocupado

-Jamás-dije antes de volver a conectar mis labios con los suyos, pero como siempre alguien nos observaba desde lo lejos, entonces Ezio dijo

-Kurt tenemos que hablar-

* * *

(POVS FINN)

Después de la plática que nos dio el señor Hummel me sentía muy confundido, bueno más de lo normal, pues Kurt siempre me pareció que tenía algo especial, pero jamás me imagine que él fuera el tan esperado Sangre de Dragón, sentía una gran combinaciones de emociones, me sentía feliz y enojado; feliz por que por fin podría vengar a mis antepasados, y enojado por que tendría que eliminar a un cercano amigo, pero como dice mi mama la familia es primero.

Entonces como me sentía muy cansado, decidí que hoy no iría al entrenamiento, asi que me puse en camino a casa, y cuando llegue me sorprendí al ver las luces prendidas, ya que normalmente mi mamá llegaba normalmente alrededor de las 11:00, pero ahora me encontraba feliz, pues por fin después de mucho tiempo, podría tener una cena familiar con mi mamá.

Pero cuando abrí la puerta se escuchaban ruidos de labios, entonces mi cara se puso colorada, pues mi madre se encontraba con un hombre, y la verdad estoy feliz por ella pues ya han pasado muchos años desde la muerte de mi padre, y ya es hora de seguir adelante, pero entonces vi con quien se estaba besando y dije

-Mamá-

**Notas del autor: Bueno les tengo buenas y malas noticias la buena es que por dos días no tendré escuela por lo que podre actualizar más, la mala es que ya son los últimos capítulos, bueno nos vemos-bye.**


	20. Capítulo 11:parte 2

Capítulo 11

Entrenamiento:

"Gritos": parte 2

* * *

_-Kurt tenemos que hablar-_

* * *

(POVS KURT)

-Y ¿de qué quieres hablar?-le dije un poco fastidiado, no por estar cansado, sino por las interrupciones de Ezio cada vez que estoy con Blaine.

-Bueno sé que te estarás preguntando de donde salió este dragón…-entonces interrumpí a Ezio y le dije

-No sigas Ezio, ya el dragón me conto toda la historia y ahora comprendo todo-tome aire y dije-él dragón era mi entrenamiento ¿verdad?-Ezio asintió-entonces mi única pregunta sin responder seria, ¿qué parte del entrenamiento sigue ahora?-él me miro sorprendido y dijo

-¿Cómo sabias que matar al dragón no era tu único entrenamiento?-yo le sonreí y le dije

-Era lo más obvio que ibas hacer, ahora déjame adivinar, tendremos que ir a una catacumba secreta que pocos han podido llegar, para que pueda aprender Thu'ums-él solo me miraba perplejo y antes de que pudiera hablar le dije-si ya sabía todo esto, es porque tú vas a escribir un libro donde relataras todas las cosas necesarias para ser un sangre de dragón-él me miro perplejo y dijo

-Yo estaba pensando que después de ayudarlos escribiría un libro, pero no estaba seguro, pero ahora viendo los resultados, creo que lo haré.

Así que de ahí nos regresamos hacia Carrera Blanca, cuando llegamos fuimos directo hacia el centro de la ciudad ahí se levantaba majestuosamente el imponente árbol Verdeoro nos acercamos y Ezio grito

_-Fus Ro Dah-_

De repente las raíces del árbol se empezaron a separar y una misteriosa entrada salió a la luz, entonces nos metimos, ya entrando no se veía trampas lo cual se me hizo muy raro así que le pregunte a Ezio.

-Oye Ezio, me puedes decir ¿Por qué no hay trampas en esta catacumba?-solo me sonrió y dijo

-Pues veras, después de capturar Alduin, estuve leyendo los libros que reuní durante mis viajes, y descubrí uno que hablaba de una misteriosa cámara subterránea en Carrera Blanca, así que me puse a investigar y entonces deduje que el único lugar posible para que hubiera un lugar así sería bajo el Verdeoro, por lo que no muchos conocerían su ubicación y mucho menos sabría cómo abrirla-yo me quedé sorprendido.

Entonces después de caminar un poco entramos en una cámara donde se encontraba una pared repleta de palabras que se me hacían familiares, entonces Ezio me vio y dijo

-Kurt necesito que te pares enfrente de la pared y le grites un Thu'um-yo asentí, me pare ahí y grite

_-Liz Slen Nuz-_

Entonces todas las palabras escritas empezaron a brillar de color azul cielo y al igual que paso con Paradox, una energía salió de cada una de las palabras y se transfirió a mi ser, cuando termino me sentí muy poderoso así que mire a Ezio y le dije

-Oye Ezio, ¿Qué acaba de pasar?-él miro y dijo

-Bueno al gritar en esta cámara, has usado el alma de dragón de Paradox, y ahora todos los gritos los has aprendido-no lo podía creer, al parecer él entendía mi confusión y dijo

-Mira Kurt, lo que pasa es que esta cámara contiene una pared de palabras del idioma dragón diferente a las otras, pues en esta solo se necesita un alma de dragón muy poderosa para poder obtener todos los Thu'ums, entonces por tu cara, creo que ya comprendiste el verdadero objetivo del entrenamiento, ¿verdad?-yo asentí y dije

-Si todo el tiempo lo que trataste de hacer con los otros entrenamientos, era prepararme para enfrentar a Paradox, para que asi pudiera obtener su alma, y con ello los gritos-él solo asintió- y que con estas nuevas habilidades pudiera derrotar a Alduin-volvió asentir-bueno creo que ya es hora de regresar.

_-Dos meses después-_

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde la muerte de Paradox y mi consecuente aprendizaje de Thu'ums, pero mi relación no se quedaba atrás, pues mientras yo entrenaba con mis Thu'ums, Blaine se la pasaba estudiando libros de hechicería, y uno pensaría que ya no tendríamos tiempo para nosotros pero cada vez que se podía teníamos citas románticas en …bueno en todas partes, siempre y cuando no hubiera gente; y se podría decir que ya estaba listo para mi encuentro con Alduin; asi que un día me acerque a Ezio y le dije

-Oye Ezio-él volteo a verme-estoy listo-solo asintió y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro lugar de entrenamiento.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

En estos últimos meses me la he pasado estudiando libros, bueno siempre y cuando Kurt no estuviera cerca, pues cuando estábamos juntos sentía que éramos los únicos en el mundo; pero volviendo al tema, creo que ya está todo listo para que volvamos a nuestra época antes de que Alduin cause problemas, yo quería acompañarlos pero Ezio insistió, que cuando Kurt luchara contra Alduin vería los resultados del entrenamiento.

Asi que espere lo que parecieron horas hasta que al fin llegaron, se veían tan agotados, pero el más amolado era Ezio pues al parecer Kurt le volvió a ganar; pero entonces Ezio se fue hacia su habitación y dijo que lo esperáramos.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

-Hola amor-me dijo Blaine después de besarme.

-Hola a ti también amor-le conteste volviéndolo a besar, pero como siempre Ezio nos interrumpió, pero esta vez traía un baúl en sus manos, Blaine y yo lo miramos extraño, él pareció captar el mensaje así que dijo

-Kurt, quiero decirte que fue un honor haber conocido a una persona tan buena y amable como tú-yo solo me sonroje- y al ver como paso el tiempo cuando combatíamos me di cuenta de que tú eres el elegido para destruir Alduin, asi que en mi tiempo libre te hice un regalo, que quisiera que usara en tu batalla-yo solo asentí con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias-le dije después de ver mi nuevo traje, él me sonrió, era una túnica negra con capucha, dos protecciones para brazos una de cuero y otra de un metal parecido al oro, una capa negra por fuera y roja por dentro, unas botas negras y un cinturón con un extraño símbolo, que tenía cuchillos, además de una espada (ver la imagen de esta historia) entonces me dijo

-Sé que te preguntaras como le hice para hacer un diseño tan modernista, pues es sencillo solo me base en las armaduras de los miembros de la Hermandad Oscura-al mencionar este nombre moví mis cejas intrigado, Ezio pareció notarlo-pero no te preocupes por eso Kurt, ellos son otra historia-yo asentí, aunque aún me sentí muy intrigado; pero entonces me acerque al oído de Ezio, y le pedí un favor, él solo me sonrió y lo hizo, entonces me creció un barba igual a la de él.

Así que después de eso nos pusimos a dormir; al día siguiente me levante y me puse orgulloso el traje de Ezio, levante a Blaine y él se puso un traje también pero el suyo era de los Thalmor, así que después de preparar nuestras cosas, nos despedimos de Ezio, pero le dijimos que lo volveríamos a ver siempre que pudiéramos, él solo asintió; después de eso Blaine todo mi mano, cerró los ojos y de pronto todo se volvió luminoso.

* * *

(POVS BURT)

-Finn llegas temprano-dijo Carole nerviosa, Finn solo siguió viéndome con odio, hasta que dijo

-¿Qué hace el padre de la escoria aquí?-yo lo quería golpear, pero entonces Carole se me adelanto y le dio un bofetada.

-Eso quiere decir que estas de su lado, creí que éramos una familia-diciendo eso Finn tomo sus cosas y se salió de la casa ignorando por completo los llamados de Carole; así que yo corrí y lo alcance y le dije

-Finn trata de calmarte-él pareció calmarse creo que por fin todo estaba saliendo bien, pero de pronto se escuchó una explosión y todo lo que vi fue al peor enemigo de mi hijo, y solo pude decir

-Alduin-

**Notas del autor: En el siguiente capítulo al fin se librara la primera parte de la batalla de Kurt contra Alduin, con cambios que le hice para un mejor disfrute del lector.**

**-bye.**


	21. Capítulo 12: parte 1

Capítulo 12

Enfrentando al destino: parte 1

_-Alduin-_

* * *

(POVS BURT)

No lo podía creer después de tanto sacrificio, Alduin era al fin libre, en ese instante un solo pensamiento recorrió mi mente _Kurt, _quería llamarlo no me importa que estuviera con Blaine, asi que marque su número pero nadie me contestaba; pero de pronto un gran destello apareció de la nada y cuando lo vi todo lo que pude decir fue

-Kurt-

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Después del resplandor, pude reconocer como una voz que me estaba llamando, era mi papá, cuando por fin pude ver con claridad fui con Blaine y lo abrazamos, en estos dijo

-¿Dónde diablos se han estado metidos, y que llevan puesto?-le di una mirada a Blaine y él asintió; entonces le dije

-Estábamos por ahí, pero eso no es importante ahora lo importante es detener a Sebastián y Alduin-pero entonces mi papá me miro fijamente, adivinando de que se trataba le dije

-Mira papá, en este momento sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero por ahora vamos a concentrarnos en lo realmente importante que es derrotar a Sebastián y Alduin-él solo asintió.

* * *

(POVS SEBASTIÁN)

Después de mucho viajar al fin llegamos al agujero olvidado de dios, también conocido como Lima, Ohio; había llegado el momento que tanto había estado esperando, al fin podría vengarme de todas las personas que me hicieron mi vida miserable a lo largo de este año, pero de pronto una cegadora luz aparece sobre el pueblo asi que cuando voy a investigar lo veo desde el aire, así que me acerco volando y le grite con enojo

-¿Que rayos haces aquí gay face?-

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Al escuchar el viejo y gastado insulto por parte de Sebastián, solo se me formo una sonrisa, pues durante los meses que estuvimos con Ezio, Blaine me ayudo mucho con mi autoestima, por lo que ahora escuchar los insultos de un niño mal criado que no obtuvo lo que quería, me daba risa; entonces le dije

-Buen chiste Suricato, como extrañe tu sentido del humor-dijo con tono de sarcasmo; él se reía secamente y dijo

-Veo que al fin te salió bigote, es que pensaba que jamás llegaría este día-yo lo mire con una sonrisa burlona y le dije

-Es que unos maduran antes que otros, ¿verdad Sebastián?-esto pareció molestar mucho a Sebastián, y entonces grito

-Ya me canse de ti, es hora de que mueras de una vez por todas-después de eso me empezó a lanzar proyectiles de fuego, y con solo golpearlos los proyectiles explotaron, pero no me causaron ningún daño, y por la cara de Sebastián decir que estaba sorprendido era poco.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Estaba en estado de shock, y por las caras de los demás también ellos lo estaban, _espera un segundo, ¿cuando llegaron todos los miembros de New Directions aquí?, _pero creo que eso ya no importa, de seguro vinieron por los grandes estruendos… pero de pronto Sebastián alzo sus manos y empezó a formar una bola de energía, y por el color rojo de la bola y de los rayos que emanan de ella sabia que era de energía negativa y por su tamaño de ser 5 veces más grande que todo Dalton, con todo y sus jardines, sabia que estábamos perdidos, quise ayudar a Kurt, pero por su car él no se veía preocupado, y recordé mi promesa asi que voy a confiar en el.

* * *

(POVS SEBASTIÁN)

Sé que estoy utilizando mis máximos poderes y sé que cuando le lance este ataque ya no me podre mover pero valdrá la penar matar al maldito gay face, entonces le lance mi ataque, pero note que cuando se acercaba mas mi ataque hacia él, él no hacia ningún movimiento para detenerlo.

Pero de pronto el saco su puño y golpeo mi ataque, y entonces creí que en ese momento explotaría en mil pedazos, pero en vez de eso se regreso mi ataque y se volvió azul; no lo podía creer un ataque de energía negativa, con solo golpearlo con su puño lo pudo convertir en energía positiva. Trate de largarme de ahí para que no me diera el ataque, pero estaba tan agotado que ya no podía moverme y un solo pensamiento recorrió mi cuerpo que se desintegraba al contacto con la energía, y era _Kurt siempre tuvo la razón, mi propia arrogancia fue mi propia destrucción_, y con una sonrisa deje de sentir dolor y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Sé que debería sentir bien por la muerte de Sebastián después de todo él había hecho mi vida miserable; pero algo en mi interior me decía que en sus últimos momentos al fin Sebastián había aprendido la lección haciéndome que me sintiera mal por haberlo eliminado; pero deje esos pensamientos de lado, era la hora de derrotar de una vez y para siempre Alduin.

_**-Llego la hora de pagar tus crímenes Alduin-**_

_-Jajajajaja, no me hagas reír, se nota que has aumentado tus poderes, pues con un solo golpe pudiste matar al más poderoso de los Sacerdotes Dragón de la historia, pero si crees que podrás detenerme estas muy equivocado-_

_-__**Jajajajjajajaja, eso es lo mismo que me dijo Paradox-**_

_-¿Mi hijo?-_

_**-Si, él al igual que tu morirán a mis manos-**_

_-¡¿Qué?!-_

_**-Si, tal como lo oyes, ¿no se te hizo raro, por que yo te desperté y no tu hijo?-**_

_-Bien, ya basta de la charla es hora de pelear-_

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Después de que Sebastián murió por su propio ataque, lo cual fue raro pero me dio algo de lastima, pero en fin después de eso, pude ver como Kurt y Alduin se observaban fieramente, sé que estaban teniendo una conversación mental, y por la cara que puso Alduin creo, que estaba muy enojado.

Entonces la boca de Alduin se le volvió a poner roja al igual que la primera vez que combatimos con él, pero Kurt no se dejaba atrás él también formo su propia energía azul, entonces los dos se atacaron; y con esto se dio inicio de la batalla por el futuro de la Humanidad.

**Notas del autor: El siguiente sera el último capítulo :(, pero no se preocupen les tengo una sorpresa-bye**


	22. Capítulo 12: parte 2

Capítulo 12

Enfrentando al destino: parte 2

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Alduin y yo nos mirábamos fijamente, él con su energía en su boca y yo con las mías en mis manos, ambos reuniendo la mayor cantidad de energía.

-Cuando acabe con esto, no solo seré el gobernante de Midgard, sino también de todo el universo- de pronto escuche la horrible voz de ese monstro, pero esta vez no fue en mi cabeza, sino que la escuche con mis oídos, además su energía seguía aumentando.

-No, ¡jamás lo permitiré!- dije muy decidido, entonces en ese momento mi energía comenzó a brillar más y fortalecerse al mismo tiempo.

-No importa lo que digas, al igual que la estúpida de tu madre, tú también morirás-su energía aumento más de tamaño.

-¡Eso es todo!-grite enojado- no importa que seas la bestia más poderosa del universo, ¡no dejare que manches la memoria de mi madre!

Entonces gracias a mi ira el poder que tenía aumento de sobremanera. Sentí que tenía el poder suficiente como para acabar con ese desgraciado, entonces, le grite

-¡Muere maldito bastardo!

Entonces en ese preciso instante ambos, lanzamos nuestros poderes, dos grandes esferas de energía que cuando se encontraron produjeron un gran un gran estruendo, acompañado de un gran temblor debido al tremendo choque de nuestro poder.

En ese momento me acorde que los miembros de New Directions, Blaine, mi padre, estaban cerca y podrían salir heridos, entonces voltee a verlos, pero para mí tranquilidad, ya se encontraban muy lejos en un campo de energía, lo único que vi fue la mirada cómplice de Blaine, la cual yo se la regrese, y volteé mi cara, para seguir concentrándome en la batalla.

La lucha entre los poderes míos y Alduin era demasiado, demasiado estrecha, ellos formaron una gran esfera de energía mitad roja (negativa) y mitad azul (positiva), que era tan grande que solo se veía la mitad para arriba, porque la otra mitad estaba enterrada en el suelo destruyéndolo, que solo estaba conectada con nosotros a atreves de un torrente de energía que salía de mis manos y su boca.

Además todo a nuestro alrededor sufría grandes daños, tanto por la energía, como los terremotos y por los fuertes vientos que emanaba, equivalentes solo al de un huracán categoría 5.

Pero aun asi, pude sentir en mi interior que Alduin no estaba usando su máximo poder, asi que siguiendo este presentimiento, decidí aumentar mi poder, ocasionando que el de Alduin se fuera desapareciendo hasta que más de ¾ de la esfera ya era azul y la onda de energía se dirigía hacia él, parecía que la pelea había terminado, pero de pronto todo cambio.

-Eres un estúpido, acaso no puedes ver que soy el ser más poderoso del universo, ¡crees que me vas a ganar con ese poder de nivel tan bajo!

Entonces Alduin gruño y de su boca, expulso una onda de poder roja muy poderosa, que fue sustituyendo la mía hasta volver a donde habíamos empezado.

-¡No puede ser!-grite asombrado y enojado

-Y eso que todavía no uso mi máximo poder -dijo con voz arrogante.

Entonces la energía siguió avanzando hasta dejarme exactamente como yo había dejado el poder de Alduin, hace algunos instantes.

Me encontraba petrificado, no podía entender como cambio la situación tan rápidamente, pero luego me acorde de que según las leyendas cuando Alduin hablara expulsaría su verdadero poder y este poder sería tan grande que podría destruir al mundo entero.

Pero cuando Alduin empezó a hablar no solo aumento su poder sino que también afectada todo a su alrededor, el cielo se puso un tono rojo fuerte, de donde salían rayos del mismo color.

-Pronto te mandare al Nielfheim, para que descanses.

No podía ganar, los poderes que poseía Alduin eran mucho más altos de los que yo esperaba.

-Aunque usara mi máximo poder no podría ganarle creo que Ezio se ha equivocado, yo jamás en la vida podre ganarle-dije ya muy deprimido por mi situación actual.

_-No digas tonterías Kurt, si te resignas no estarás mostrando tus poderes de sangre de dragón-_decía una voz muy conocida atreves de mis pensamientos.

-Papá-dije al ver que mi padre me miraba.

_**-Papá, ¿cómo es que me hablas atreves de mis pensamientos?-**_

_-Es un viejo truco que me enseño tu mamá, pero eso no importa ahora, ¿Qué sucede? no estás dando tu máximo poder, todavía te falta mucho –_

-Lo siento pero este es mi limite, creo que no he cambiado en nada sigo siendo un llorón, un niño débil y consentido, y creo que será muy difícil que hagan cambiar mi carácter-dije llorando sin importarme que los demás me vieran.

_-Te equivocas Kurt, tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta pero, me has ayudado en muchas cosas, si te propones aumentar esos poderes estoy seguro que le ganaras a Alduin._

-¡Ya deja de decir tantas tonterías!, tienes tanto miedo que ya has comenzado a rezar-dijo Alduin muy satisfecho.

_-¡Vamos tu puedes Kurt!-_

_-¡Liz Slen Nuz!-_grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Entonces expulse una gran onda de energía que redujo la energía de Alduin a un mísero circulito, además de dañarlo congelándole algunas de sus partes de su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto?, eres un estúpido, se ve que tienes muchos deseos de morir, está bien con gusto cumpliré tu deseo, ¡_Yol Toor Shul_!

Entonces su energía volvió hacia la mitad, exactamente justo donde habíamos empezado, pero también por el grito una enorme flama se dirigió hacia mí, lo bueno era que este traje resiste el fuego, sino ya estaría tostado.

_-Vamos Kurt, aumenta más tus poderes tu eres quien va a ganar.-_

-_¡__Fo Krah Diin!-_grite

Justo en ese momento mi poder se volvió a recuperar cambiando la situación, dejando el poder de Alduin muy pequeño y débil. Además de golpearlo con una helada brisa, que al parecer lo afecto bastante.

-No importa con cuántos Thu'ums me ataques, ¡jamás me ganaras!-dijo con voz arrogante-_ ¡Krii Lun Aus!_

Entonces su energía no solo aumento, sino que con el ultimo Thu'um me debilito mucho, al grado de que hizo que solo pudiera seguir atacando con un solo brazo.

Además de que la fuerza de su energía, me estaba empujando hacia atrás, en un intento de hacerle frente, quise sostenerme con los pies enterrándolos en el suelo, pero un asi el arrastre fue tan fuerte, que mis pies aun enterrados comenzaron a moverse, detrayendo el suelo.

Además, esta vez la energía que desprendía Alduin aumento tanto que estaba a punto de destruir la mía y con ello la esperanza del salvar al mundo.

Pero no solo la energía de Alduin me afecto a mí, sino que también afecto a nuestro alrededor, los árboles se desprendían, las aguas de las cloacas salían del suelo, y los terremotos eran tan fuertes que parecía cuestión de tiempo para que lo que quedaba de la ciudad fuera eliminado, con el resto del mundo a su lado.

_-Supera el poder, supéralo Kurt._

-¡Papá!

_-Ya te dije que no estas expulsando tu máximo poder, ¡déjalo hacer una explosión!_

-¡Hasta nunca!-dijo muy confiado, mientras su energía estaba preparada para destruir todo a su paso.

Creí que era el fin, pero entonces Blaine apareció por un lado de Alduin sin que este lo viera y le lanzo un gran ataque de relámpagos eléctricos. Se veía que Blaine había utilizado todo su poder, por que lucía muy agitado.

-¡Maldito seas, endemoniado Thalmor!-grito Alduin muy enojado, distrayéndose de la batalla.

_-¡Ahora Kurt!_

Me quede unos segundos confusos hasta que entendía que se refería mi papá.

-_¡__Fus Ro Dah!_

Entonces con ese grito libere una gran energía que destruyó la mayoría de la de Alduin, y pocos segundos después la destruyo toda, enviando mi energía directamente hacia ese maldito dragón.

Entonces empecé a caminar hacia él, con todo ese poder liberándose de mi mano, y a la vez que me dirigía hacia él, unas partes del cuerpo de Alduin iban desintegrándose.

Entonces libere el resto de mi poder y este se volvió blanco y se convirtió en un chorro de energía en forma de media parábola acostada que destruyó por completo a Alduin, dejándolo en los huesos.

Entonces la energía comenzó a moverse hacia el espacio donde despareció unos segundos después.

Con las fuerzas que me quedaban me dirigí hacia donde se encontraban los restos del dragón y saque una pequeña pirámide, haciendo una mueca ante el recuerdo de como la conseguí.

* * *

-Flashback-

Después de mi combate con Ezio me quede muy exhausto, ahora mi único pensamiento era llegar y tener un momento muy especial con mi Blaine.

-Oye Kurt, tengo que decirte algo muy serio-yo solo asentí, tomo aire y dijo-cuando mates Alduin quiero que en vez de que se transfiera su alma a tu cuerpo, se transfiera a este contenedor; sé que te estarás preguntando por qué, y la respuesta es que si tu ser, se mezcla con su alma negativa te volvería malvado; pero quiero que me prometas algo-yo solo asentí.

-No puedes comentarle nada de esto a Blaine-quería protestar pero me interrumpió- Es que si sabe que puedes estar en peligro jamás te dejaría luchar, y tú eres el único que puede detenerlo-volví asentir, sintiéndome mal por lo que le ocultaba a Blaine.

-Fin de flashback-

* * *

Entonces unos segundos después, la pequeña pirámide con el símbolo de un dragón, empezó a absorber el alma de Alduin y una vez que acabo, me desmaye del cansancio con una sonrisa en mi rostro sabiendo que todo por fin estaría bien.

* * *

**Notas del autor: El siguiente capítulo sabremos que pasara con Kurt y Blaine, ahora que la batalla ha acabado.**


End file.
